From Under a Cabbage Leaf
by TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: The second sequel, to my Kurtofsky future!fic, Spaces in Your Togetherness.  Dave and Kurt decide to start a new chapter in their relationship - becoming parents.  Rated M for smut  because even people with kids like to get it on too
1. Chapter 1

_**So I once again return to my Spaces In Your Togetherness future-verse, due almost entirely to the lovely LizziePoodle, who suggested this prompt. This fic is dedicated to her and her hubby, and to the idea that sometimes imaginary internet friends can become closer to you than the folks you see every day. {{{hugs}}}**_

_**For any of you youngins who don't know what the title means, it's one of the made-up answers that parents used to give their kids years ago when asked, "Where do babies come from?" :D**_

_**The whole fic isn't a smut-fest, but this first chapter is really kind of filthy. Enjoy!**_

As cold as the Chicagoland area got in the winters, during the summers it could get hot enough to compete with even the southernmost parts of the country. It was days like this, with the sun burning brightly and temperatures soaring into the 90's, that all you wanted to do was dive into a pool of cool, blue water. And from underneath his sun umbrella - clad in a loose short sleeved button down shirt, cargo shorts and enough sunscreen for an entire daycare center - Kurt Hummel watched his husband do just that. He sighed, just a little bit jealous. It wasn't anyone's fault that Kurt had inherited his Irish mother's whiter-than-white skin, and that more than fifteen minutes in the sun (even with Neutrogena 100+ sunblock generously applied) left him with a painful sunburn. He could venture out when the heat got unbearable every half-hour or so to splash himself in the shallow end of the pool, but that was about it. Dave had told him several times that they didn't have to come to the Park Forest Aquatic Center together, or even at all. The first time they'd gone there, Kurt had thrown caution to the wind and frolicked in the water with Dave for over an hour. The result had been a sunburn so bad, Kurt felt like he'd been dipped in gasoline and set on fire. They hadn't been able to have sex for over a week; Dave had tried to blow Kurt to take his mind off the pain a couple of days later, but he'd accidentally brushed against Kurt's sore arm in his enthusiasm, and set him off into screams of the not-so-fun variety.

But despite not being able to spend a lot of time in the water, Kurt actually liked being at their community pool. It just felt like what summer was supposed to be; hanging out by a big pool, listening to the sounds of kids shouting in delight from the small waterslides, and smelling the hot dogs and french fries from the concession stand. And checking out hot shirtless guys, like the amazing specimen he'd been married to for four blissful years. He watched as Dave dove under the water and resurfaced, droplets of water clinging to the silky hair covering his muscular chest and abdomen. Kurt knew he wasn't the only one looking; whenever they came to the pool, he saw how women and not a few men gazed appreciatively at his husband's physique. It didn't bother him at all – they could look all they liked, because Kurt was the one who got to go home with him after, who got to lick every inch of that skin with just a hint of chlorine clinging to it…

"Aren't you hot in all those clothes, Mister?" a small voice said.

Kurt turned suddenly to see a blond-haired girl of about five or six years old standing next to him, wearing a polka-dot bathing suit and holding a drippy popsicle. He smiled at her, scanning for a nearby parent but not seeing anyone. It wasn't that he minded the little girl talking to him; on the contrary, he liked kids a lot, and got on with them quite well. Hundreds of flower girls and ring bearers, not to mention his own beautiful nephews, had exposed him to the best and worst of small human creatures. Most of the time, he found them completely charming and enjoyed their lack of inhibition. But still, he was an adult male, and was very aware of how suspicious people could be of him showing too much interest in a strange child. He responded to her question. "A little, but they're necessary," he said. At her confused look, he elaborated. "I get sunburned really easy."

"I got a bad sunburn one time," the girl responded. "Mama made me take a bath in vinegar, and it stunk so bad."

Kurt chuckled. "I bet," he said. "Speaking of your mother, where is she?"

"Making friends, babe?" came Dave's deep voice. He was standing off to the side of Kurt, water dripping onto the concrete as he toweled off briskly. He grinned at the little girl, who seemed a little intimidated by his size. "Hey there, kiddo," he said gently. "My name's Dave. Nice to meet you."

The little girl's distrust melted away. "I'm Katie," she said brightly, then turned to Kurt. "What's your name?"

"Kurt," he said. "It's nice to meet you too. So, are you here with your parents?"

"Mama had to change Aaron," Katie said. "She told me to wait outside the bathroom, but I got bored. "

Kurt was just about to suggest that they head back towards the rest rooms, when a shrill, panicked voice cried out. "Katie! Oh my God, you scared me to death. I told you to wait, and then I came out and you were gone!" A blond, short haired woman – obviously Katie's mother - stood there shaking visibly, clutching a baby to her side. She narrowed her eyes at Kurt and Dave, and Kurt reached for the easy smile and demeanor that always set nervous brides at ease.

"Kurt Hummel," he said quickly. "And this is Dave Karofsky. We were just about to come looking for you, actually." He let his hand fall onto his knee, the sunlight outside the umbrella catching the glint of his wedding ring. He saw Katie's mom look at the ring, and shift her gaze to Dave's matching one. She closed her eyes, looking like she was praying to whatever deity was handy for patience. But when she opened them, there was a fair amount of humor there.

"I'm Laura," she said, shifting the baby on her hip. "I'm sorry if Katie bothered you. She gets distracted easily, and I'm probably an idiot for trying to take two kids under the age of six to the pool by myself. It was just so hot, and our air conditioning barely works," she explained.

"She was no bother," said Dave, sitting down on the lounge chair next to Kurt. "I'm a teacher, so I'm used to it. We just wanted to make sure she got back where she belonged."

"Thank you, for that," Laura said. "Katie, tell the nice men goodbye. We have to get home. Daddy will be home soon, and you know how sad he'll be if you're not there to give him a hug. He looks forward to it all day long,"

"It's almost time?" asked Katie, eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. "It was a long time ago when we first got here."

Laura snorted softly. "Time flies, baby girl," she said. Switching her gaze to Kurt and Dave, she smiled ruefully. "Thanks again. I swear I'm not usually this disorganized. You'd think that two would only be double the work of one. But somehow it seems like a lot more."

Kurt shrugged causally. "Like Dave said, it was no bother." He shifted his eyes to Katie, and wiggled his fingers in a wave. "Bye, Katie. Be good and stay where your mom tells you to, next time." He, Dave and Laura cracked up laughing as Katie gave Kurt a solemn look followed up by a quick salute. The trio headed off, and Dave swung his legs up on the lounge chair.

"Cute kid," said Dave, casually.

"Very," replied Kurt, watching the little girl and her family as they made their way towards the exit. "She must keep her mom on her toes, though."

"They have a way of doing that, or so I've heard," said Dave. He wondered if Kurt knew how soft and wistful his face was at that moment. "Hey, hon?"

"Yeah?" murmured Kurt absently.

"I think I need more sunscreen. Wanna get my back for me?"

Kurt turned to see Dave grinning at him rakishly, the bottle of sunscreen dangling from his fingers. His attention was instantly redirected. "I think I could be talked into it," replied playfully. Dave turned around on the lounge chair, giving Kurt full access to his broad, tanned back. Kurt squirted the lotion into his hands, rubbing them together a bit before bringing them to Dave's skin. He massaged the sunscreen in, taking his time and making sure he got every inch. He enjoyed the feel of his husband's taut, warm skin, and the way the relaxed muscles rolled beneath his firm strokes. Dave hummed a little, obviously appreciating the tactile sensation as well. When all of the sunscreen was absorbed, Kurt leaned forward and placed a brief, discreet kiss at the nape of Dave's neck, flicking his tongue quickly. "All done," he said.

Dave turned towards him, his eyes hot with desire. "Keep that up, and I'll have a problem that'll be hard to hide in these swim trunks," he muttered.

"Now, now," said Kurt, waving his finger. "There are families around. _Children_. Behave yourself." He was well aware that his teasing tone only turned Dave on more.

"I'm going for a dip in the nice cold water," Dave said, just above a whisper. "Why don't you come in for just a minute too, and cool off one last time. Then we can stop for dinner on the way home. You know, _home_. Where there are no innocent witnesses for us to scar for life, when I fuck you so hard your teeth rattle."

Kurt stood, unbuttoning and discarding his shirt on his chair. He watched as Dave's eyes drank in the sight of his toned, smooth torso. "Sounds like a plan," he said airily, his tone belaying his own excitement at Dave's words. "Last one in is a rotten egg?" he tossed out, and then ran for the pool. Laughing, his husband raced after him.

An hour later, Kurt and Dave were tucking into dinner at Hemmingway's Bistro, a favorite spot of theirs in nearby Oak Park. The decided to share a dozen Blue Point oysters to start, followed by Steak au Poivre for Dave and Trout Almondine for Kurt. And a bottle of 2005 Les Cornets Pouilly Fume to wash it all down with. Now that it was getting later in the day, it was cooling off and they decided to dine on the bistro's outdoor patio. They talked animatedly about many things; the events Sheer Elegance had coming up that weekend, Dave's plans to do some landscaping around their yard since he was on summer break, and thoughts on going back to Lima for a long weekend in August. But once their meal was consumed and they were lingering over a pot of French press coffee, Dave decided to bring up a more serious subject, one that had been on his mind for a while. It had been brought to the front of his consciousness by the incident with Katie at the pool today. "Kurt?" he started.

"Yes?" replied Kurt.

"I love you. I love the life we have together. Sometimes, I don't think it could get any more perfect," Dave said. "But other times, I think maybe it could."

Kurt frowned. "Is something wrong? Did I…"

"No, nothing like that," Dave said hastily. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. I've just been thinking lately, that we've been together for nearly six years. And we'll both turn 35 this year. I think…I think it might be time for us to start a family."

At first, he wasn't sure what Kurt's reaction would be. They had talked off and on for years about having a kid or kids someday, though it had usually been the most casual of discussions. It was one thing to speculate on the idea of having a family; it was something else completely to discuss it seriously, as something that could in fact be acted upon in the near future. But all his worries were put to rest at the huge grin that broke across Kurt's face. "Really, Dave?" he said, more than a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, really." Dave reached across the table to grasp Kurt's hand. "I know it won't be easy. With two guys, it's a lot more complicated than just deciding to give getting knocked up for a change a try. But I want to do it, Kurt. Whatever it takes. I want to raise a child with you. I want to be someone's _father_ with you."

Kurt's eyes glazed over with tears. "That might be one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me," he admitted.

"It beats 'I wanna be your BabyDaddy' by a mile, for sure," Dave replied. They laughed as the waiter cruised by and discretely slid the check on their table. "We don't have to talk details tonight," Dave said. "In fact, I'd rather we didn't. I'd much rather take you home, and do several things to you that might be more difficult to manage once we've got a little one underfoot. If that's okay with you."

Kurt's green eyes lit with passion. "It's more than okay with me," he said. "Take me home and have your way with me, sweetheart. Any way you want." He drew his debit card out and thrust it inside the portfolio, waving it madly in the air for the waiter to pick up.

They both suffered through the short drive home half hard. Dave had barely shifted the car into park in the driveway of their brick bungalow when Kurt ripped off his seatbelt, reached over the console, and started kissing and licking Dave's neck. Dave fumbled his own seatbelt off, then turned and met Kurt's lips with his own. Their tongues danced together as Kurt reached for the front of Dave's shorts and squeezed the firmness he found there. Dave moaned pleasurably into his mouth, so he did it again. "God," gasped Kurt, breaking the kiss. "Let's go inside, and get naked."

They managed to make in into the house without breaking any obscenity laws, and as soon as they were inside, clothes started flying off and were left wherever they landed. Completely nude and feeling each other up the whole way there, Kurt and Dave stumbled to the master bedroom. Kurt fell backwards onto the bed, and Dave climbed on top of him, letting Kurt feel his weight and power. They ground their cocks together, groaning and whimpering at the exquisite slide. Suddenly, Dave peeled himself off his husband, swatting Kurt's hands away gently when he tried to pull him back down. "Dave," whined Kurt, "what the hell are you doing? Come back here!"

"In a minute, Fancy," said Dave. He got up and walked over to Kurt's dresser, pulling a couple of scarves out of the top drawer. "You're getting too excited. You're getting _me_ too excited. This'll be over in no time, and I don't think either of us wants that. If you can't control yourself," he said with mock sternness, "I'll have to tie you up. _Again_."

Kurt's hands automatically began to creep towards the headboard. He arched his back and shot Dave a seductive leer. "Oooh," he cooed. "You might have to. I'm so _bad_. I can't possibly take it slow without a little…assistance."

Within moments, Kurt's wrists were tied firmly to the teak bedposts. Dave caressed his slim body, loving how Kurt pulled against the restraints and whimpered softly. Getting an idea, he stopped and opened up the bottom drawer of one of the bedside tables. He took out a bottle of lube, setting it on top. Kurt looked at him, his skin beginning to pinken and glisten with perspiration beautifully. "Oh Dave," he breathed. "What do you have for me tonight? What are you going to do to me, baby?"

Dave hummed a little, perusing the contents of the drawer. He tilted his head and smiled, spotting what he'd been looking for. Reaching in, he spoke in a deep, velvety voice. "I've got something special in mind." Pulling out his prize, he displayed it to Kurt, whose eyes lit up like there were Christmas lights behind them. Dangling from Dave's hand was a string of silicone balls, each about an inch and a half in diameter, with a loop at the end. They didn't use the anal beads often, but every time they did, it resulted in a mind-blowing orgasm for the recipient. Dave suspected that tonight would be no exception.

Kurt's eyes nearly rolled back in his head with delight. He flattened his feet on the bed, knees up, and spread his legs invitingly. "Oh God, yes. Put them in, Dave," he said huskily.

Dave laid the beads on the table next to the lube. "I need to prep you first, babe," he said. "Remember, there's no rush." He squeezed lube on two of his fingers and slid onto the bed, reaching for Kurt's ass. He worked them in, scissoring them back and forth and loosening the tight ring. Kurt moaned and whispered encouragement, and when Dave felt his husband's passage was relaxed enough, he reached for both the lube and the beads. He coated the first bead in a thin layer of silicone gel, and pressed it against Kurt's anus. Dave teased his hole, almost but not quite penetrating him with the object, then pulling back and rubbing just the rim in a circular motion. After a few repetitions of this, Kurt had gone from pink to completely red-faced, and was babbling unintelligibly. Dave finally pushed the bead in, watching as it disappeared inside of Kurt.

"Guh!" shouted Kurt, his pelvis arching upward and pulling like mad at the scarves around his wrists. "Dave…fuuuuuuuck…" he gritted out.

Dave grabbed Kurt's erection and jerked it with a tight fist. Just once, though; a single up and down stroke, then he stopped to add lube to the next bead. The process repeated itself over and over. Dave would slowly, teasingly work a bead into Kurt, then reward his acceptance of the toy with another stroke to his cock. By the time all eight beads were inside, Dave was nearly as hard and desperate as Kurt was.

Dave hauled Kurt up so that he was sitting nearly straight up, with his back pressed against the headboard. Kurt cried out at the intense feel of the beads inside him jostling as the bottom of his ass hit the mattress. Dave rose up on his knees, his hard cock nearly bumping into Kurt's chin. He threaded his fingers through the top of Kurt's hair and gripped the silky strands, pulling slightly. "Suck me," he demanded, and Kurt's mouth opened eagerly. Dave slid his dick in, savoring the moist warmth and the little 'mmmf, mmmf" sounds escaping around his hardness. He worked his way further in, until he was deep down Kurt's throat. "Look at me, Kurt," Dave said, and Kurt's glazed eyes came into focus again. "I'm going to fuck your face, come down your throat," he said. "You're going to drink it all down, and then you'll get your reward." Kurt whined, and Dave's voice gentled. "You want your reward, don't you, baby?"

Kurt tried to nod, but it was kind of difficult, as stuffed full as his mouth was. "Mmmm, hmmmm," he hummed.

Dave began to thrust more aggressively. "Such a good cocksucker, you are," he murmured. "The best, the best ever. Love how you take it." A few more pumps later, and he was at the edge. "Gonna come, Kurt. Oh God, I'm coming…I…uhhhhhhnh!" Reaching the crest, Dave shot his load down Kurt's throat, feeling the muscles massage him as his husband swallowed it all down. When he was completely spent, he slid his softening member from between Kurt's lips, glossy with saliva from the blow job. Bending down, he captured those lip with his own in a grateful and loving kiss, tasting the remnants of his own come as he did. "That was perfect, baby," he told Kurt. "You really deserve a reward after that. Are you ready?"

Kurt had remained hard as a rock through the entire blow job, due to both the pressing of the beads against his prostate, and his love in general for swallowing Dave's cock down. "I am _so_ ready," he groaned. "Get me off, Dave. Wanna come so much…"

Dave smiled and arched an eyebrow. He planned on doing exactly what Kurt wanted, and with his own needs sated, he'd be able to draw it out beautifully. He tugged at Kurt's hips as he dropped kisses down his chest and stomach, spreading Kurt beneath him again. After pressing a final kiss into Kurt's neatly groomed pubic hair, he sat back on his haunches, enjoying the view. Kurt's prick was leaking and needy, and Dave easily spied the loop from the beads protruding from his rosy, stretched hole. He slipped his index finger through the small circle and pulled ever so slightly, so that the bottom bead pressed against the inner ring, but didn't go past it.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" keened Kurt.

Dave tugged quickly a few more times in this manner, causing Kurt's breath to catch with a little squeak each time. Finally he pulled more forcefully, seeing the bottom bead start to slip out. Kurt moaned loudly as the widest point hit, but then Dave stopped pulling and the bead was drawn back in.

"Oh you fucking tease!" cried Kurt, sounding crazed but not at all angry. After all this time together, Dave knew Kurt loved to be teased in bed, almost as much as he liked to do the same to Dave. He could complain all he wanted, but Dave knew he adored every minute of it. Still, to make it up to him a little, Dave leaned over and licked the head of Kurt's cock, sucking the pre-come away and laving the slit with his tongue roughly. Kurt gasped. "Unh, that feels so _good_," he said. "Love your tongue on me."

Giving the tip one last kiss, Dave suddenly grabbed the base tightly, while simultaneously jerking the bottom bead out of Kurt completely. Kurt shouted, and Dave knew it was only his tight grip that kept Kurt from shooting off at that moment. When the moment passed, and Kurt was left limp and gasping on the bed, Dave spoke. "Not yet, Kurt," he said. "Soon, I promise. But not yet."

"Fucker," said Kurt weakly, but the goofy grin on his sweaty face showed his true feelings on the matter.

Keeping a hold on the base of Kurt's dick, so strong it was just shy of painful, Dave proceeded to pop out another three beads. He'd give a few tugs, licking and sucking the upper portion of the shaft, then take his mouth off and yank a bead out. Each time Kurt would yell a little louder and flail as much as he was able to while tied to the headboard. Dave was glad their windows were all shut to keep in the air conditioning, because his husband's shouts would have easily been audible outside their house otherwise. They got along fine with their neighbors, but no one wanted the TMI of hearing the people next door to them get it on, no matter what their sexual orientation.

Dave stopped for a moment, watching Kurt's chest rise and fall, and taking in the sweat-soaked hair on his forehead. _It's definitely time_, he thought. "You're so fucking hot like this, Kurt," he said. "I love you. Are you ready to come for me?"

Kurt laughed, a little hysterically. "Duh!" he said.

Dave joined him in laughter. "Okay, baby. It's time for you to get what's coming to you." Still choking off Kurt's prick at the base, Dave began to suck him gently, siding his lips and tongue smoothly up and down the shaft. He kept his other had still, avoiding any movement of the remaining beads in Kurt. He kept an eye on Kurt's face, judging how close he was getting to another orgasm attempt. It didn't take long; when he saw the red flush bloom on Kurt's chest, and the inside of his thighs begin to twitch spastically, he knew the moment was there. Without warning, he released his tight grip at the bottom, sliding his fist upwards, and removed his mouth. Kurt cried out, and the moment Dave spotted the milky semen at his cock's slit, he wrenched the remaining four beads out of Kurt in one powerful move. Kurt's cry rose to an ear-piercing, warbling scream, his entire body thrashing as he erupted over and over again all over Dave's hand and his own torso. He was yanking at the scarves so hard, Dave worried that he'd get bruises from it. _Been there, done that_, he thought idly.

Finally, Kurt was wrung dry; he collapsed back on the mattress as if all of the bones in his body had been removed by an unseen force. His eyes were unseeing, and he was still breathing like he'd done an hour on the elliptical machine. Dave got off the bed, giving Kurt a moment to come back to Earth. He went into the attached bathroom to wash his hands, along with the beads. He took a quick pee, then went back into the bedroom and put the lube and toy away in the drawer. Kurt hadn't moved an inch, so he snorted, and started to untie the knots of the scarves. This at least caused a reaction from the man, who groaned and stretched out a little. Dave sat on the edge of the bed once Kurt was released, tenderly rubbing the harsh red marks on his pale wrists. He kissed each one gently, and heard a happy sigh from next to him. Looking down, he saw that Kurt Hummel was back with the program.

"Goddamn," Kurt said, he voice scratchy from the caterwauling he'd done. "That was unbelievable. I thought I was going to turn inside out."

Dave leaned over and kissed him softly. "Glad you liked it. It was pretty hot to watch, too." He grinned.

"I seem to remember that," said Kurt, with an answering smirk. They'd had to replace the headboard the last time Kurt had tied Dave up, so from that point forward Dave was only allowed to be bound to much sturdier objects, like the legs of their massive, solid oak wardrobe.

"Come have a shower with me," invited Dave. "Between the sunscreen and the sex, we're both pretty gross." He held out his hand and Kurt took it, allowing Dave to pull him to his feet. He swayed a little when he got there, and his husband steadied him with an arm around his shoulders. "Careful there, Fancy," he said.

"Head rush," replied Kurt, ruefully. Still, he allowed Dave to help him into the bathroom, where he propped himself up against the wall while Dave got the shower going.

When the water was ready, he and Dave gingerly got in, both of them groaning at the feel of the tepid water washing the sweat and other grime away. Although the shower was kind of small for two, especially when one was as big as Dave, they loved bathing together and made it work. Too satisfied for it to turn into anything sexual, they washed each other, enjoying the occasional press of their body parts in a tiredly affectionate way. Dave got out and started to dry off, while Kurt stayed in for an extra few minutes to let his deep conditioning treatment do its work. By the time he was done and dried off as well, Dave had left the bathroom. Kurt padded, completely nude, into the bedroom to see that Dave was lying on top of their bed with the sheet tugged over his lap. He was watching the sports segment on WGN's News at Nine, and Kurt could see the waistband of his Stewie Griffin lounge pants peeking out over the sheet. Kurt went to his dresser and slipped into his favorite Ralph Lauren sleep shorts, then slid in the bed next to his husband and laid his head on his pleasantly furry chest. His eyes grew heavy, and he yawned.

"Tired, babe?" asked Dave. At Kurt's sleepy nod, he chuckled and clicked off the television. Scooting down, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and began to drift off himself. It had been an interesting day, to say the least.

"You're probably right," Kurt mumbled into the darkness.

"About what?" asked Dave.

"That what we just did might be hard to do very often, if we had a kid around," he said quietly.

"Things would be different in a lot of ways," replied Dave. "You don't just bring children into your life, and expect that everything will just keep rolling along like always. Parents have to make changes, sacrifice some things from when they were childless."

There was a short, yet comfortable, silence. "But it'd be worth it, wouldn't it?" ventured Kurt.

Dave turned towards his husband, finding his lips easily in the darkness and kissing him softly. "It'll totally be worth it, Kurt," he said. "I promise. Now go to sleep. That's another thing I've heard you don't get much of once you have a kid, so we might as well get all we can now."

Kurt giggled, pressing his nose into Dave's chest. "G'night, Dave. Love you," he said. His breath quickly became soft and even.

Dave pressed a kiss into Kurt's soft, slightly damp hair. "'Night Kurt. Love you too." And then he followed him into a deep, restful sleep.

_**So…they're baaaaaack! All mushy and dirty as usual, and now they're going to start a family. While the road to parenthood won't be easy, I don't have any plans to turn this into an angst-fest either. For the most part, I like to keep the SIYT universe as positive, fluffy and light as I can.**_

_**I'd love to know what you think so far, and if you're on board for this next chapter in Kurt and Dave's life. Please leave a review if you can, because there's nothing that inspires me more to write faster. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I can't express my thanks enough for the awesome reviews on the first chapter. I love my SIYT Dave and Kurt so much, and to know that so many of you do too is just…really frickin' amazing.**_

_**In this chapter, I'd like to point out the caveat that I've never personally had to use fertility services, though I've done a fair amount of research on it. So I hope very much that I got it at least in the neighborhood of accuracy on the subject. This chapter is a bit more serious, but I promise that happier times loom ahead!**_

Kurt walked out of his office into the lobby of Sheer Elegance, looking around at the organized confusion and taking a moment to savor it. The phone was ringing off the hook, there were a small group of women waiting for their appointment, and he could hear Darlene laughing with a client from inside her office. A busy business was a profitable one, and in the last few years things had really been booming. Promoting Darlene from receptionist to coordinator had been the first step in growing his company by leaps and bounds. Kurt had never realized that by failing to delegate, he'd been limiting the potential of Sheer Elegance. So in addition to Darlene, he now employed Justin Nicholson, a videographer who had struggled on his own but flourished under Kurt's direction. It was Kurt's vision to add, in the future, a photographer, a florist and a caterer; so Sheer Elegance would not only coordinate wedding services, but provide many of them directly. Kurt had also used his eye for fashion to custom design wedding dresses for two recent brides, who insisted upon having the one and only version of their wedding dress. So he had a feeling that a part-time seamstress might be on the horizon too. He knew it would have to be done slowly, but eventually he'd make it happen by surrounding himself with other talented and dedicated professionals.

"Sheer Elegance Event Planning. It's Your Dream Wedding...and We Do! This is Stacy, how may I help you?"

Kurt smiled at the happy, bubbly greeting of their receptionist, Stacy Evans. Two years ago, on a trip back to Lima, Kurt and Dave had run into their old schoolmate Sam having coffee with his sister. They'd all decided to share a table, and over the course of the conversation Stacy had mentioned how exciting it must be to live in Chicago, and how she'd always dreamed of living in a bigger city. There hadn't been any money for her to go to college, but she was currently answering phones at a local insurance company and doing quite well at it. Stacy and Kurt had struck up an online friendship on Facebook, and within months he'd offered her the chance to work for him. No one had been able to truly replace Darlene, and he was tired of the endless revolving door of receptionists who simply couldn't handle the stress of hysterical brides and flaky vendors. But Stacy had been a winner from day one, and Kurt thanked his lucky stars nearly every day that he'd brought her on board.

Kurt walked over to the women waiting on the couch. "Good afternoon, ladies," he said, focusing on the twenty-something redhead with the enormous engagement ring. "I'm Kurt Hummel, the owner. Darlene is running just a little bit behind with her last client; can I offer you all some coffee, or tea?"

"Well, to be honest, Mr. Hummel," the redhead responded, "I was really hoping that we'd be meeting with you personally. Since your assistant's otherwise occupied, maybe you could help us?"

From behind him, he heard Darlene's voice saying, "Of course, we'll make sure everything is just perfect. It's what we do here."

"Actually, it sounds like she's just about ready for you," Kurt said. "And unfortunately, I'm on my way out for another meeting. But Darlene will take fabulous care of you, I promise." At the bride-to-be's frown of disappointment, he continued. "Even though I don't do all the consults personally, I promise you that I'll be handling many of the details of your special day," he said, mollifyingly. "Darlene and I work together on all of the events; there's nothing that happens without my approval." He smiled reassuringly, and was happy to see their client's frown melt away under his charm.

Darlene, clad in a black pantsuit and sensible flats, escorted her client to the front door and turned to look at Kurt and the women on the couch. "Cyndra Bennett?" she asked, and the redhead nodded, a little wide-eyed at the vibrant yellow stripe in Darlene's cropped black hair. Or maybe it was the nose ring, who knew? "Wow, you are just gorgeous! With that skin and hair, it's going to be a real treat exploring possible color schemes with you. Have you ever thought about turquoise? It would really bring out your eyes." Kurt grinned as he watched Cyndra's hesitation fade and she began to preen under the compliments. God only knew how the ex-bassist of one of Chicago's most butch lesbian bands had turned out to be the soul of diplomacy when it came to touchy brides; but he was, as always, grateful that she had.

"You girls have fun," he said breezily. He turned to the reception desk. "Stacy, I'm off to that meeting with Dave. I'll probably be gone a couple of hours. My cell will probably be off for most of it, but I know you and Darlene can handle anything that comes up."

"Of course, Kurt," said Stacy. Her facial expression softened. "Good luck. I'll be keeping my fingers crossed for both of you."

"Thanks, honey," Kurt said. "I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous. Do I look nervous?" he said.

"No," Stacy replied. "You look perfectly fine. Try not to worry so much; I'm sure it'll go great."

Kurt wished he was nearly as confident. Twenty minutes later, he walked into Highland Park IVF Center, to see Dave flipping though a magazine in a comfortable looking chair. He went over and sat next to him, reaching automatically for his husband's hand. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked.

"Nope," Dave responded. "Got here about ten minutes ago myself." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just-"

"Mr. Karofsky? Mr. Hummel?"

They both looked up to see a dark-haired woman smiling warmly at them. "I'm Ilynne McGovern, the IVF Nurse Coordinator. Won't you come this way?" she asked, gesturing towards the doorway. They followed her down the hall to a cozy office, where a bulletin board of colorful birth announcements and baby pictures took up part of the entire left wall. He and Dave sat down, and Kurt rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Welcome to Highland Park IVF," Ilynne said. "We'll be covering quite a bit, but please know that if you have any questions, you can interrupt at any time. And there's no such thing as a silly question, or a stupid one. Is this your first time at a fertility clinic?

"Yes," answered Dave. "Kurt and I have been married for four years, together for about six. We really want to have a family, and your website said you specialized in working with LGBT couples."

"We do," she affirmed. "Regardless of marital status or sexual orientation, our program is specifically designed to help explore all options available. The gift of creating a family, to share the joy of conception and pregnancy as a couple, that's what we do here, for all our clients."

"So in general," said Dave, "how does it work?"

"There are multiple options, she said. "Since you're both men, obviously neither of you can carry the baby, so you'll need a surrogate. The surrogate often provides the maternal genetic material, and we do intrauterine insemination, where sperm is injected directly into the uterus. One of you would provide a semen sample, and the surrogate would be inseminated with it. But some couples choose to select a separate egg donor, and then we use in vitro fertilization to mix the eggs and sperm in the lab. Some of the resulting embryos are implanted in the surrogate soon after, and any additional ones are cryogenically stored in our facility for later use."

"Later use?" asked Kurt, a little dazed.

"In case the first cycle of in vitro doesn't work. Or if it does, and later on you want to try for another pregnancy," Ilynne explained.

"We can match you with a surrogate, of course. And an egg donor, if you go that route. Some of our couples use friends or family members for both or either, but we know not everyone has that option. We'll also do a semen analysis on both of you, to determine which of you would be most fertile. Unless you have a pre-existing preference for one of you to be the genetic father?"

Dave and Kurt looked at her rather blankly, and shook their heads. They'd never even thought about it.

"Whoever donates the semen will legally be the baby's biological father. The surrogate will sign away her legal rights as the baby's mother, and then the non-genetic partner will adopt the baby. At that point you'll both be the baby's legal parents."

"Wait," said Kurt. "The surrogate would legally be our baby's parent? At least, right after the birth?"

"Yes."

Kurt felt heat creep up the back of his neck. "Could she change her mind? Decide she didn't want to give the baby to us?" he asked.

"I won't tell you it's never happened," said Ilynne seriously. "But in our practice, it's incredibly rare. In the past twenty-five years, it's only happened a handful of times. Our surrogates are very carefully screened, and are as passionate about giving the gift of a family to couples as we are. But legally, it _is_ the surrogate's right to refuse to surrender her parental rights. In that case, you would need to file for custody. But as I said," she soothed, noting Kurt's pale face," it's an almost non-existent occurrence for us.

Dave shifted his chair a little closer to Kurt's, and put his arm around him. "It's okay, babe," he murmured softly. "This is just the first appointment. We're just talking. Don't get so far ahead of yourself, okay?"

"I know this is a lot to take in, Mr. Hummel," said Ilynne. "No one is expecting you to make any decisions today. I just want to give you all the information I can, so that you and Mr. Karofsky can decide what to do, whenever or if ever you decide to do it."

"Sorry," said Kurt. "It's just a little overwhelming. More so than I expected."

"I understand completely." She paused for a moment, and then asked, "Are there any questions that you have for me?"

Dave took a deep breath. "I know it depends on how we decide to do it. But can you give us a ballpark figure on how much this will all cost?"

"The surrogacy is the most expensive part," Ilynne said. "Which is understandable. This woman will be risking her health, and giving up about a year of her life to bring your child into this world. She won't be allowed to smoke, or drink, or engage in any risky behavior. If she's married, which most of our surrogates are, she won't be able to have sex with her husband for the entire conception process. If there are issues with the pregnancy, she may not be able to have sex with him for some or all of the entire pregnancy. Or to lift up or care for her own existing children. For these reasons, and a host of others, she needs to be fairly compensated. Our surrogates are paid a one-time fee of thirty thousand dollars."

Kurt and Dave's eyes both went wide at the figure, though it wasn't entirely unexpected.

"The intrauterine insemination runs about a thousand dollars for each cycle with all of the lab work and appointments. If you use an egg donor, the fee is five thousand dollars. The in vitro fertilization is twelve thousand per cycle. And the cost to store any unused embryos is fifty dollars a month. And of course, there's the legal fees for the surrogacy arrangements, and adoption process as well. We tell most of our gay male clients to expect a total cost around seventy-five thousand dollars, if you're able to have a successful live birth from the first try."

"And the chances of that are…?" asked Kurt

"Intrauterine insemination is a little better than twenty percent for the first cycle, but it usually takes an average of three cycles. Our success rate with in vitro is one of the highest in the entire state of Illinois – fifty-five percent."

"Just over half?" said Kurt, astonished. He didn't know why, but he'd thought it would be much higher.

"Yes. I understand that you might wish it to be more, but really, fifty-five percent is an extremely high success rate for a fertility clinic. We're very proud of it."

"As you should be, I'm sure," said Dave. He could sense how upset Kurt was, even though he was trying not to show it. Ilynne was looking at them sympathetically.

"I'll give you our packet of information to take home with you. Take some time, all the time you need, and just let us know if you want to move forward. It usually takes two to three months to set you up with a surrogate, or an egg donor, just so you know."

They took the packet and left, Kurt silent other than mumbling a brief goodbye as they walked out. "You took the Metra, right Kurt?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," Kurt said tonelessly. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if we both had cars here, but obviously we don't" Dave said. "Look, I don't think you should go back to work. You're obviously upset. Let's just go home and chill for the rest of the day." He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gathered him into a comforting embrace.

Kurt's breath hitched. He had consults at three and four, plus his usual end of day recap with Darlene. Justin was supposed to stop over with the DVDs from three different weddings to be mailed out, and Kurt was so far behind on his emails it was ridiculous. He couldn't afford to just blow off the afternoon. But as his breath caught in a near-sob once more, he realized that his office was the last place on Earth he wanted to be. He broke away from Dave, sniffing and nodding his head.

"Let me call for you," said Dave, gently guiding Kurt to their car. They got in, and Kurt dimly heard Dave talking to Stacy, telling her that everything was fine, but Kurt would be taking the rest of the day off after all. They drove back to their house in silence, both lost in thought.

When they got there, Kurt disappeared into the bedroom. Dave scrubbed his hands over his eyes, wishing he knew what was going through his husband's mind. Kurt had been so nervous and excited about the appointment, and for weeks they'd talked joyfully about their plans for bringing a baby into their lives. The reality check at the clinic had certainly deflated his enthusiasm a bit, but Kurt seemed almost depressed by it. They'd been so lucky up until now, Dave knew. There'd been hardly any rough patches in their marriage, any hurdles to overcome. Kurt wasn't used to having to deal with this kind of hurt and disappointment, and it was definitely tearing him up inside. When Kurt didn't come out of the bedroom after fifteen minutes or so, Dave decided to check on him.

Knocking softly, he eased open their bedroom door. "Kurt?" he said softly. There was no response, so he ventured in. He found that Kurt had changed into soft yoga pants and one of Dave's tee shirts, and was curled up on the bed miserably. Dave's heart broke to see how sad he was, and went over to the bed to stroke his hair. "Babe, you okay?"

Kurt's lips pressed together, and Dave could see he was fighting tears. "It's…" Kurt started, but his voice broke.

"What, Kurt?" Dave asked. "Talk to me, baby. I love you, and I can't stand to see you hurting like this."

"It's…it's not fair, Dave!" Kurt suddenly shouted, sitting up and startling him. "Why is this so hard? It shouldn't be so hard for us to have a baby." He got up off the bed and started to pace. "We love each other. We're going to be together forever. We both have good jobs, a nice house. Families who love and support us." Dave reached for him, but Kurt backed away, steadily building from sad to angry. "Jesus Christ, everywhere you look, there's stupid people getting knocked up. They've got that dumb fucking show on MTV about it, even! People living in their parent's basement with two, three kids and no job! They just open up their fucking legs, and boom - instant parents!"

Dave felt tears sting his own eyes, as he watched Kurt storm around the room, crying. He knew the best course of action was to just let Kurt rant it out, but it was difficult.

"They don't even realize how lucky they are, to be able to have a baby just like that. But instead of appreciating it, they waste it! It's totally fucking unfair, and I hate them for it!" Kurt turned and kicked the dresser with his bare foot. The resulting pain caused another flood of tears, and he collapsed to the floor. "Fuck!" he cried, wretchedly.

Dave was kneeling in front of Kurt instantly, surrounding him with his arms and pressing his head against his chest. Kurt fought the comfort at first, trying to hold onto his anger, but in moments the arms pushing Dave away went limp. They just sat on the floor, both of them crying, while Dave managed to choke out some soothing shushing noises from time to time. Eventually, they both ran out of tears, and Dave felt Kurt take a deep, sniffling breath. He pulled Kurt away from his chest gently, thumbs wiping at the tear tracks on his soft, pale cheeks.

Kurt felt his chest tighten as he looked into Dave's eyes. The emotion in them; the love, and the empathy, and the shared sadness was incredible. It would have set him off sobbing again if he'd had any tears left. He looked at Dave's shirt, which was wet with his tears and snot. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" asked Dave, clearly puzzled.

"For falling apart like that," he responded. "I didn't mean to be such a drama queen about it all."

"Kurt," said Dave, in a very serious tone. "You can most definitely be a drama queen from time to time. This was _not_ one of those times, so don't even think that. You're entitled to be upset about what happened at the clinic. It wasn't exactly a day at Disneyland for me either. So I get it."

"I don't know what I thought was going to happen," Kurt said. "We talked about how it would be complicated, and expensive. It wasn't like I walked in there thinking that we'd leave an hour later with a stroller, or anything. But it was just…"

"Disappointing," said Dave, and Kurt nodded. "I know. It's one thing to talk in generalities about how difficult this was going to be. But it's another to sit there, and have someone lay it all out for you, about what an uphill battle it's going to be. "

"Do you think we should still do it?" said Kurt, not meeting Dave's eyes.

"Honestly, Kurt? I'm not sure. But I _am_ sure that we need a breather before we talk about it." He cupped Kurt's cheek. "We should do something to take our mind off it for a little bit, so we don't wallow. It's a little early for dinner. You want to watch a movie on Netflix or something?"

Kurt turned his head to kiss the inside of Dave's hand. "Not really, no," he said. He rubbed his cheek against Dave's big hand, like a kitten. "What I really want to do is be close to you, right now. And I'm so tired. Can we take a nap, maybe?"

"Of course," said Dave, standing up. He tugged on Kurt's hands gently, bringing him to his feet. They walked over to the bed, and Dave shed all of his clothes except for his boxers. Kurt slipped off his yoga pants, climbing into bed clad in nothing but Dave's enormous shirt. They turned so that Dave spooned Kurt from behind, his arms coming around him and holding him. Kurt made a sighing little noise, the first happy sound Dave had heard from him since he'd left for work that morning. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck, inhaling the familiar and sweet scent of his hair products.

"Mmmm…" murmured Kurt. "That's nice." He snuggled down into the mattress, curling his legs and brushing his ass against Dave's crotch in the process.

"Kurt…" said Dave, warningly. "I thought you wanted to take a nap."

"What?" responded Kurt, trying to sound innocent. He bumped up against Dave again for good measure. "I'm just trying to get comfortable."

"Sure you are," said Dave, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. He could also feel Dave beginning to stir, his cock firming up into a hard ridge against the cheeks of Kurt's rear. He felt an answering tingle in his own nether regions.

Kurt turned to face Dave, brushing the bare skin of his dick against the fabric of Dave's underwear. He'd shucked off his own along with his pants. "I am," he insisted. "This, for example…very comfortable." He dipped his head to kiss the base of Dave's throat.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're not feeling very sleepy anymore, are you?" Dave asked.

"I think I might be perking up a little," Kurt said, looking back up with a smile. "This afternoon kind of sucked, Dave. I meant it when I said I wanted to be close to you. I want to make love with you, remind us both about how good we are together. How we have the kind of love that will see us through anything, no matter how tough it is."

Dave leaned down and kissed Kurt's nose. "It's hard to say no to that. I love you, Kurt."

"And I love you. Now roll over, so I can show you how much." He pushed at Dave's broad shoulders, rolling on top of him as Dave's back hit the mattress. Kurt kissed him, long and slow, taking his time. He sucked at Dave's bottom lip gently, then worked his lips up to his earlobe and nibbled it. He kissed back down, exploring the terrain of Dave's neck and then, his chest. He kissed and licked all over his husband's upper torso, lingering at the nipples before trailing butterfly soft kisses down Dave's ribcage and to his navel.

He felt Dave's hand in his hair. "That feels so good, Kurt. So sweet," Dave said softly.

"I want to be sweet to you," said Kurt, looking up at Dave with fathomless love in his pale green eyes. "You're the best husband ever, and you deserve it." He tongued Dave's belly button gently, then followed the trail of hair with his tongue until it was blocked by Dave's boxers. Kurt slid them down and off Dave's legs, tossing them off the edge of the bed. Dave's erection lay against his belly, and Kurt licked a soft, wet trail up the length. He pressed a kiss to the tip, sucking softly. He proceeded to give Dave a tender, worshipful blow job, stopping every once and a while to nuzzle his balls, or stroke his perineum. He took Dave almost to the edge but not over, wanting them to come together this time.

Kurt sat back on his heels and slipped Dave's shirt off, enjoying how Dave watched him do it with panting breath and slitted eyes. Dave reached for Kurt's erection, but he gently pushed his hand away. Instead, he leaned over and grabbed the lube and a condom out of the drawer, coating his fingers and bringing them to Dave's ass. He massaged the tight hole, rubbing and then penetrating, until two of his long fingers were sliding in and out easily. He changed the angle slightly and crooked his fingers, brushing Dave's prostate in a practiced move. Dave thrust upwards at the touch, and a bead of pre-come appeared at the slit of his hard cock. "Oh, Kuuuuuurt," he moaned.

Kurt withdrew his fingers, grabbed the lube, and squeezed it on Dave's erection. He rolled the condom on himself, adding lube to that as well. With his palm, he rubbed both Dave's cock and his own until they were glistening, then wiped the excess on his own taut abs. Holding himself up on his hands, he rose up so his face hovered over Dave's. "God, I love you so much, Dave," he said. "I want to make you feel so good, to be inside you so much. Want to be part of you, so no one will ever know where you begin and I end." He kissed Dave, sweeping their tongues together. After breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against Dave for a moment. "Even if this is all we ever have, we're the luckiest people in the world."

"Love you, Kurt," said Dave, bringing his fingertips to Kurt's ribcage and stroking gently. As Kurt raised his head and made eye contact, he continued. "We'll always have this. We'll always have each other. You were meant to be mine from the moment you were born, and I was always meant to be yours, too. We wouldn't have been brought together again, when the time was right, otherwise." Kurt's eyes filled, but this time with happiness instead of sorrow. Dave brushed an errant tear away from Kurt's cheek. "Now show me," he said. "Show me how very _yours_ I am."

They smiled at each other, then Kurt lowered himself back onto his haunches. He brought the head of his prick to Dave's entrance, pushing gently but firmly. With a thrust, he slid inside, never stopping until he was balls deep inside. "Mmmmmm," he hummed. "So tight around me. So beautiful, so hot." He lowered his top half until their chests rubbed against each other, and Dave's slickened cock rubbed against the lube on Kurt's abdomen. Kurt felt Dave's muscular legs lift and hook over the small of his back. He started to thrust back and forth, Dave's heels beating the same rhythm on his tattoo. Kurt made sure there was never a moment when they weren't touching as much of each other's skin as possible. It took longer for both of them to come in this position, but they welcomed the chance to savor the intimacy, kissing and breathing into each other's mouths endlessly.

Their bodies slid against each other, becoming slick with sweat as they both came close to climax. Kurt's thrusts grew more forceful, and he had to tear his lips away from Dave's to get enough oxygen. He slipped his arms under Dave's shoulders, and buried his head in his neck. He could feel Dave's passage getting tighter and tighter, and his cock growing harder still as it skated between their damp bodies. "Kurt," Dave suddenly said. "Oh God, I'm gonna-" he broke off with a grunt, and Kurt felt even more slickness between their bellies. Kurt thrust twice more, and then he was done for too. With a moan, he emptied himself into Dave, continuing to pump until he was too sensitive for it to be pleasurable any longer. Still, he stayed inside his husband, holding on tightly and being held in return.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal, and Kurt finally withdrew. He removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the waste basket next to their bed. Turning back to Dave, he laid his head on his shoulder and slid his fingers down to where Dave's come was spread on his lower torso. Kurt was certainly no stranger to semen, whether it be Dave's or his own. They came inside each other, on each other, and down each other's throats on a regular basis. But after the consult this afternoon, Kurt found himself thinking of it in a whole new way. What Dave had spilled on him, and he'd unloaded inside the condom? It was the same substance that could create life; that could make a completely separate human being, maybe with his green eyes and pert nose, or Dave's arched eyebrows and solid jaw.

Suddenly, Kurt felt Dave's fingers twine with his in the sticky mess. He looked up, and saw that Dave had easily read his thoughts. "So," said Dave. "Want to try and make a baby, Hummel?"

Kurt huffed out a gentle laugh. "Yeah," he said, his earlier trepidation gone. In a world where bullies and their former victims turned out to be each other's soul mates, surely _anything_ was attainable with enough love and perseverance. "I do, Dave. I really, really do."

_**I'm hoping that you all liked to see the more tender side of Kurt and Dave's sex life. I know most of the time I write them super dirty, but I wanted to give this glimpse into how their amazing sexual compatibility could be both healing and sensual at the same time.**_

_**Reviews, as always, are so needed and appreciated. They make the next chapter come much more quickly, I promise! XD **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So many thanks again for the reviews and feedback on the last chapter. They certainly do get the muse's blood pumping. You guys are the best! :)**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter took such a long time coming; I've had family from out of town staying with us, and I don't want to be rude and spend all my time typing away on my laptop. I hope it's worth the wait!**_

Kurt and Dave showed up at Becca and Brian's townhouse right on time. That was the thing about being married to a wedding coordinator; you were never late or early, but always perfectly prompt. And followed correct etiquette, which was why Kurt was carrying a bottle of Georges Duboeuf Beaujolais Nouveau, and Dave was holding a bouquet of brightly colored Gerbera daisies.

Becca answered the doorbell, barefoot and with a smear of red across her cheek. She smiled hugely, blue eyes sparkling. "Hey guys, come on in. Oh, what pretty flowers! I'd say you shouldn't have, but I'd be lying." She took them in one hand, slinging her other arm around Dave in a hug. "Thank you. Hey, and you brought wine too," she said delightedly, letting go of Dave and giving Kurt a squeeze.

Kurt kissed her cheek. "Mmmm, your homemade marinara sauce tonight?" he asked. At her questioning look, he pointed at the cheek he'd just bussed. "You got a little…"

Becca laughed, wiping her cheek. "I never claimed to be anything but a messy cook," she said. "That's why I'm glad that the house rule is 'whoever cooks is excused from the clean up'. Brian!" she called out, "The guys are here. Come take this awesome looking wine off their hands and start pouring."

Brian came down the stairs in stocking feet. "Sorry about that," he said. "Just finishing up a few charts before you got here. I'm yours for the remainder of the evening, promise." He shook hands with Kurt and Dave, relieving Kurt of the wine while Becca chose a crystal vase to put the flowers in. He took out the wine glasses and corkscrew, then checked to make sure Becca wasn't looking. Quickly, he dipped the wooden spoon lying on the counter into the pot of simmering sauce and tasted it.

"Brian!"

He jumped and turned guiltily. "Sorry, honey," he said, his face turning nearly as red as his hair. Dave and Kurt snorted with laughter. "It just smells so good, I can't help myself. Isn't it ready yet?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. Impatient," Becca said with mock sternness. "Does it taste ready to you?" At Brian's fervent nod, she grinned. "I'll take your word for it. Let me put the spaghetti on, and we'll be eating in fifteen minutes."

The two couples enjoyed the wonderful Italian meal that Becca had prepared; a fresh caprese salad, crusty ciabatta bread dipped in olive oil and 25 year balsamic vinegar, and of course, the pasta and sauce. The wine flowed, as did the conversation, and soon they were all comfortably stuffed to the gills. "I've got tiramisu for dessert," said Becca, giggling as all three men groaned. "In a while, guys, not right away. First you all have to clean up, while I open another bottle of wine and then put my feet up in the living room."

It only took them about twenty minutes to clear everything and load the dishwasher. They joined Becca in the living room, Brian going to sit next to her on the couch, and Kurt and Dave taking the comfortable love seat opposite them. Becca refilled her own glass and poured wine for each of the men, then settled back. "So," she said, "How goes the baby train?"

Kurt and Dave smiled at each other. "Not bad," Dave said. "We're still in the early stages. Filled out a bunch of paperwork, mostly. And we've been looking at the clinic's online database of surrogates and egg donors, just to get a feel for it."

"Any early favorites?" asked Brian, putting his hand on Becca's.

"There's a few that are really interested in helping out gay couples, so they kind of bobbed to the top. But of course, they have to get all our information, and want to work with us too. So for now, it's just wait and see."

"I think it's amazing that you're doing this," said Becca. "You guys are going to be such great parents. Whatever kid or kids you have will be so lucky to have you." She looked at Brian, and they shared a look that neither Dave nor Kurt could parse. "Brian and I, we've pretty much decided we're not going to have any."

"No?" said Kurt. He wasn't shocked, since he'd never really heard them talk about wanting children, but still. He did tend to assume with most hetero couples that babies were part of the whole happily-ever-after package.

"With my job, I just feel like so much of the work would fall to Becca," Brian said. "And I know I'd be constantly pulled away, missing ball games and recitals and what have you. It just doesn't seem fair."

"And honestly," said Becca, "I've never really had a strong maternal instinct. I like babies, but whenever we visit friends with them, I'm always happy to give them back at the end of the night." She paused. "It doesn't seem right, you know? That you guys want a baby so bad, but can't just have one. And that we don't really want one, but could probably get pregnant fairly easily if we tried."

"Like doesn't always work out evenly that way," said Dave, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. "Just because you can get pregnant, doesn't mean you should. In fact, we really appreciate that you understand what a big deal it is, and that you realize it might not fit in with what you want for your future. A lot of people just blithely procreate, not even really knowing if they want to be parents or not."

"Dave, you know we love you, right?" said Becca. Dave was a little startled by her non-sequitur, but nodded. "And you too, Kurt," she added. "You were brought together because of our engagement. Dave proposed at our wedding. I feel like we're so much a part of each other's love stories, and lives, that maybe this won't sound totally off the wall when I suggest it."

Kurt thought he might have an idea what was coming, but had a hard time believing it. Dave, however, was completely clueless as to where she was going with the line of conversation. "Suggest what?" he asked, brows drawing together.

"Brian and I have talked about it, a lot. And if you guys are open to the idea, I want to carry your baby for you."

There was a moment of absolute silence, during which Dave and Kurt's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped open. Kurt found his voice first. "You…you _what_?" he stammered.

"We'd like it if you'd let me be the surrogate," Becca said.

"Becca…Brian…" Dave said. "We can't ask you to-"

"You're not asking," said Brian. "We're offering. You're our best friends, and we want to do this for you. You won't have to worry about the surrogacy fee, and my insurance will cover all the pregnancy related costs, including the delivery. Just as if Becca was having my baby."

"But-" tried Kurt.

"No buts," said Becca firmly. "We still want you to get an egg donor. At thirty-five, my eggs aren't exactly in their prime. And to be honest, it might be a little weird having my genetic mojo mixed in with either of you guys's baby batter. But I'm in great physical health, with no significant family history of miscarriages or problem pregnancies. Actually, the women in my family are exceptional breeders. My parents are up to seven grandkids already, and they're not even sixty yet."

"You're sure about this?" said Dave, still trying to comprehend that this was actually happening. He got up and went over to Becca, getting down on his knees and taking her hands in his. She nodded. "You've already done so much for me, Becca," he said. "You helped me come out, all those years ago. You convinced me that I could make it work with Kurt, despite everything I'd done to him in the past. And now, you're going to make it possible for me to have a baby with the man I love." He cupped her cheek in his hand, tears coming to his eyes. "What would my life be like, if I'd never met you? I think you must be an angel."

Becca's eyes filled with matching tears. "Pfft," she sniffed, trying to cover. "I don't think angels drink as much wine as I do. Or cuss out their pain-in-the-ass pet owner clients, once they're out of hearing range." A tear slipped down her cheek. "But if they do, I'm assured a place in Heaven, I'm sure. I love you, Dave. I want you to be happy, to have everything that someone as wonderful as you deserves." They hugged tightly, as both of their husbands watched, more than a little teary themselves. Finally, they ended their embrace. "That's enough of that mushiness," said Becca, wiping her eyes. "Next thing you know, Kurt and Brian will be making out or something." All four of them burst into laughter.

"I think we need a toast," said Brian, taking his glass and raising it. "To my wife, Becca, who will bring the next generation of Karofskys and Hummels into the world."

"To Dave and Kurt," said Becca. "Who will be the best parents ever, and never deny us the opportunity to spoil our future honorary niece or nephew."

"To Becca and Brian," said Kurt. "For being the best friends I've ever had. And I've had some good ones, let me tell you."

"To all four of us," finished Dave. "Because we're the best kind of family. Not the kind that gets stuck with each other, but the kind that chooses to be one."

They all clinked their glasses together and drank. Smiling, Becca reached for the bottle again. "I guess it won't be long before I'll have to give this up," she said, pouring. "Better enjoy it while I can."

After the wine had been finished and the tiramisu polished off, Kurt and Dave left the Potter's, with their hearts even more full than their stomachs. They talked animatedly about calling the clinic the next day to update them, and decided that they would start looking over the egg donor database much more thoroughly. When they were a couple of blocks from their house, Dave said out of nowhere, "I need to hop into Walgreens."

"Why?" asked Kurt, turning on his blinker to make the left turn into the store.

"We're uh…almost out of condoms," said Dave. "And toilet paper in the guest bathroom."

Kurt squinted. Last time he checked they had half a box of condoms left, and as far as the guest bath was concerned, he'd have to take Dave's word for it. He pretty much used the master bathroom exclusively. "Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked, as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Nope! I'll be in and out in a minute," said Dave, hopping out almost before Kurt had shifted into park. He watched Dave jog into the store with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure what was up with his husband, but it had been kind of a crazy night. He turned on the radio, finding a bit of an oldie but a goodie, _The Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga, and sang along while he waited for Dave to return.

Which he did less than ten minutes later, a plastic bag in his hand. "Thanks, babe," he said.

Giving Dave another curious look out of the corner of his eye, Kurt pulled out of the parking spot, and they were back home in no time. It was a Thursday night, so Kurt went to bring out the trash cans to the front of the house for Friday's garbage pickup, while Dave went inside. When he got in himself, his husband was nowhere to be seen. "Dave?" he called. "Where are you?"

"In the guest room," came the reply.

_The hell…?_ thought Kurt, as he made his way down the hallway. Dave was standing in their guest bedroom, staring at the corner. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Dave turned around, a big smile on his face. "I was just picturing what this room will look like, once we convert it onto a nursery," he said, and Kurt's heart melted into a puddle of goo. "I mean, you're more about the interior design thing than I am, but I really want to be involved with this particular room. Do you think we should go with a theme, or is that kind of tacky? Celestial would be nice; it would work for a boy or a girl, and it wouldn't be too cutesy."

Kurt's eyes grew a little damp. Since his breakdown a month ago, Dave had studiously avoided any detailed conversation having to do with the arrival of the baby. Gun-shy from their disappointment at the first clinic visit, they talked about the process of making a baby, but not really the result. But apparently, Becca's offer had changed all of that for Dave in a single evening. And Kurt felt very much the same. It would be much more financially doable this way, and it eliminated their worries about the surrogate not wanting to give up the baby. And they'd be able to experience the pregnancy so closely; they could see or talk to Becca as much as they wanted to, watch as their child grew inside her each day. It was about as good as it was going to get for a couple that couldn't have a baby the usual way, and Kurt was so grateful for that, he thought his heart might burst.

"I think that sounds lovely," said Kurt, smiling back.

"I have something for you," said Dave, and Kurt noticed for the first time that he had his hand behind his back.

"Really?" said Kurt, surprised.

"Yeah. I know it's a kind of early for this sort of thing, but I wanted to get you a little something to mark the occasion," Dave said, drawing a brightly colored gift bag from behind his back.

"So _this_ was what the Walgreens stop was all about?" said Kurt, touched beyond measure. At Dave's nod, he laughed. "You are so goofy sometimes, Dave. But I love you, and I love presents. So give." He reached out, making grabby gestures with his hands. Dave handed him the bag, and Kurt took out the quiff of tissue paper hiding the contents. He reached in and pulled out the first item, which quickly became blurry as his eyes filled with tears. It was a package of baby onesies with little sheep on them. "Dave…" he breathed out.

"Keep going," said Dave, delighted that Kurt was so moved by his spontaneous idea.

Kurt reached back in and took out the next item, a small yellow stuffed duck. Then finally, a mini photo album. He looked at Dave, who said, "To put baby pictures in. I thought you could keep it at your office, and then anytime you wanted to see him or her, you could just open it up."

Kurt threw himself into Dave's arms, still clutching his gifts tightly. "Oh my God, Dave," he said. "This is the sweetest, most wonderful thing you've ever done." It wasn't just the gifts, or the gesture. It was the message behind them, which was completely clear to Kurt. _This is going to happen for us, and it's okay to be excited about it again_. "I love you so much."

"Mmmm, love you too, babe," responded Dave, squeezing him tightly. He finally let his husband go, but leaned in quickly for a kiss. At first it was tender and sweet, but as so often happened with them, it grew passionate quickly. Kurt's hands went limp, and he dropped the presents as Dave slid his tongue into his mouth.

"Dave," gasped Kurt, pulling his lips away. They were both getting hard, and he knew exactly where this was all leading. "Let's move this into the bedroom."

"How vanilla of you," teased Dave. "Are we going to turn out the lights and think of England too?"

"I don't care how many times we've had sex in this room before," said Kurt firmly. "It's now officially our future baby's room, and it's strictly off limits for sexy times."

"Okay, you win," said Dave, grumbling just a little.

They walked the short distance to their bedroom, and suddenly, Kurt had an idea. Grinning evilly, he turned to Dave. "Sit," he said, gesturing at the hope chest at the foot of their bed. Dave complied quickly. When Kurt smiled that smile, only good and incredibly horny things followed. He watched as Kurt turned away from him, then swiftly turned and posed sultrily against the dresser behind him. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing smoothly in his lower register.

_The minute you walked through the joint_

_I could tell you were a man of distinction, a real big spender_

_Good looking, so refined_

_Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

He started to move over to where Dave was sitting, swaying his hips and starting to unbutton his shirt. Dave was staring with a huge smile on his face; it wasn't often he was treated to one of Kurt Hummel's special blend of serenade/strip tease, but he sure loved it when it did happen. Truth be told, as hard as he got for his husband's face and body, sometimes he thought that Kurt's talent was the biggest turn on of all. There was something really sexy about how damn good he was at so many things; singing, dancing, designing and a host of other mad skills. God, he really was the luckiest man on Earth, to have Kurt.

Kurt flung his shirt off dramatically, whipping it around in a circle a couple of times. He unbuttoned the fly of his tight pants, so Dave could enjoy the sight of the light line of hair that led from his navel into his turquoise briefs. He strutted over, giving Dave a smoldering look.

_So let me get right to the point_

_I don't pop my cork for every man I see_

At the word _pop_, Kurt spun around and dropped his ass into Dave's lap, grinding into it. Dave grasped at Kurt's hips, but Kurt had other plans. He pushed Dave's hands away, lifting himself off of his lap. Turning again so he could face Dave, he started to slide his pants down his slim hips.

_Hey big spender_

_Spend a little time with me_

He made a big show of bending over to take his shoes off, wiggling his underwear-clad ass in Dave's direction the whole time. Then Kurt slid his pants off the rest of the way, kicking them off his feet and across the room. He danced sinuously over to Dave again, brushing his lips and fingertips all over his husband, while he sang the bridge.

_Wouldn't you like to have fun…fun…fun_

_How about a few laughs…laughs…laughs_

_I can show you a good time_

_Let me show you a good time_

Kurt swung himself onto Dave's lap, facing him this time. He took Dave's flushed cheeks in his hands and began to undulate his pelvis against Dave's rapidly.

_Hey big spender_

_Spend…a little time with me_

Kurt brought his lips to Dave, ending his song but still giving Dave the lap dance of his life. He felt Dave's hands creep under the waistband of his briefs, gripping the firm globes and thrusting up with his own crotch. Kurt pulled out of the kiss, bending his head to attack Dave's neck with licks and kisses. "Jesus fuck, Kurt," groaned Dave. "You are so damn hot when you do that. Gotta have you, gotta have this ass," he said, squeezing Kurt's cheeks even harder, "right now."

He stood up, Kurt making a little squeaking noise at the sudden movement. His legs automatically wrapped around Dave's hips. He loved that Dave was so strong and built; that he could lift him effortlessly, even though they were nearly the same height. Dave carried him around to the bed, placing Kurt on the mattress and running his hands over the slender legs still wrapped around him. He kissed Kurt, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment. Then he released it. "Flip over," he commanded roughly, and Kurt scrambled to do so as fast as possible.

Once Kurt was on his stomach, Dave hooked his hands in the waistband of his underwear and drew them off. He never, ever got tired of admiring Kurt's incredible ass. White as snow, taut as a drum, and holding within the greatest source of pleasure Dave could have ever imagined existed. He thought about shedding his own clothes, but there was something erotic about the idea of having his way with Kurt while one of them was fully dressed, and the other one was completely naked. So even though his jeans were uncomfortably tight, he sank to his knees and brought his fingers to spread Kurt's ass cheeks.

Kurt moaned, suspecting what was coming next, and Dave didn't disappoint him. Kurt loved to be rimmed; it was honestly one of his favorite sexual acts to be on the receiving end of – not that he minded returning the favor. Before becoming Kurt's lover, Dave had never rimmed anyone, or had it done to him. But like so many other things when it came to sex, Kurt had initiated Dave into the practice. It had never bothered Dave that Kurt was so much more experienced than him when they met. In his eyes, it was all just part of the universe's plan to make them perfect halves of the same whole. Early on in their relationship, Kurt had expressed worry that his past sexual history, compared to Dave's, sometimes made him feel like maybe he wasn't good enough or pure enough for him. Dave had immediately put that fear to rest, telling Kurt that he was glad to be with someone who was so experienced; someone he could trust enough to do many of the things he'd been curious about with, but never been comfortable enough to do with either of the two lovers he'd had. He wasn't jealous in the least of all the men that Kurt had been with before. Considering what had happened between the two of them in high school, he'd have been a pretty big hypocrite to hold anything about Kurt's past behavior against him.

So under Kurt's patient tutelage, he learned how to pleasure Kurt's ass with his tongue, and by being on the receiving end, finally understood what all the fuss was about. And they incorporated it into their lovemaking on a regular basis. Like tonight. He watched as Kurt's hole flexed and released, aching for Dave's touch. Leaning forward, Dave flattened his tongue and licked wetly up Kurt's crack. At his husband's responsive gasp, he buried his face in Kurt's ass, flicking and fluttering his tongue against the sensitive orifice. He alternated the firm laving with puckered, sucking kisses to his entrance. He felt Kurt's legs stretch and curl backwards , spreading around his broad shoulders and settling his heels just above the small of Dave's back. That was another thing Dave never failed to be impressed by when it came to Kurt. He was so fucking _bendy_, so flexible and lithe. He was fairly sure that if he tried to mimic the same position, he'd get a cramp that he'd be feeing the aftereffects of for days. But Kurt started every day with a short but effective yoga session, and it had really paid off.

Kurt supported his upper body on his elbows, chest lifted off the bed and gripping the sheets so hard, he thought they might tear. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting it to keep from screaming the house down. Kurt had been rimmed by scores of other guys, but from their first time exploring it, Dave had been the best. Not only were his technique and instincts excellent, but the intimacy of having it done by someone he loved so much took the experience completely off the charts. He was totally open and vulnerable to Dave in this position, telling him without words that every part of him was his husband's, to do with as he pleased. _Lick me, suck me…all of my deepest and most secret places. They're all yours._ Kurt felt the tip of Dave's tongue stiffen and start to work inside of him, and he moaned loudly. He rubbed hard against the sheets beneath him, getting some friction on his almost painfully needy cock.

Dave pushed his tongue in further, wiggling the tip back and forth before beginning to thrust it in and out firmly. His lips and cheeks were covered in his own saliva. Kurt was making some beautiful noises, but had yet to break into the litany of dirty talk that usually accompanied his being tended to in this way. He thrust his tongue into Kurt's loosened hole as far as it could go, wrapping his lips around the puckered entrance. Then he hummed, sending a vibrating sensation along the sensitive nerve endings, and Kurt just went crazy.

"Oh God, oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck_!", he cried out. "Eat me out, get your tongue up in me! You know I love it! Love it when you fuck me with your tongue so gooood…"

Dave wanted to keep going, but his hard on was beginning to get seriously painful inside his pants. And the way Kurt was humping their bed, Dave didn't doubt he was just short of spilling his load all over their duvet cover. So he gave a couple of more wiggles, then withdrew his tongue from Kurt, who groaned in disappointment and released his legs.

"Sorry baby," he said, slipping a finger into Kurt and wiping the spit off his face with the back of his hand. "I need to fuck you with my cock, need to come inside your tight ass." He smacked Kurt's left cheek with his free hand, watching as it pinkened, and Kurt thrust back onto his probing digit. After a couple more thrusts into the most entrance, he withdrew to grab lube, a condom, and a bolster pillow from further up the bed. He pushed the pillow under Kurt's hips, raising his ass up to the perfect height and angle. Dave rolled on the condom and slicked his erection up with lube; still standing, he pressed the head to Kurt's entrance and reached beneath him to grasp his husband's cock where it was pressed against the pillow. "You ready, Kurt?" he asked, prodding at Kurt's hole.

"Unh, yeah," Kurt gasped. "Fuck me with that big dick of yours, Dave. Fuck me _hard_."

Dave slid inside easily, moaning himself at the tight, hot heat. He pressed in until his entire length was sheathed, squeezing Kurt's erection in pulses the whole time. "You want it hard, baby?" he gritted out. "You want me to pound your ass? Make this tight hole all red and sore?"

"Ohhh, yesssssss," Kurt hissed. "Do it. Be as rough as you want, I can take it all. Take everything you have for me."

Dave withdrew slowly, until the tip of his cock was barely touching the outside of Kurt's anus. "Yeah? Like this?" He slammed his full length into Kurt, his hips making a loud slap as they crashed against Kurt's ass. Kurt keened at the pain-laced pleasure. "You want it harder than that? Faster than that?" He grabbed Kurt's hair, turning his head towards him. Kurt nodded, breathing heavily, and Dave pushed his head down until his cheek touched the mattress. "Stay there," he said. "Stay right there and take it while I fuck you."

He drew his finger down Kurt's back teasingly, until it reached the rim of his hole, stretched around the width of Dave's hardness. He rubbed against it a few times, making Kurt whine desperately. He brought the hand to Kurt's hip, and started pumping in and out furiously. Dave loved how the flesh of Kurt's smooth, pale ass cheeks rippled every time his pelvis battered against them. The force caused Kurt's cock to work back and forth in his tight grasp, milking him time with every jerk of Dave's hips. Kurt was crying out rapturously, his hands grasping and clawing at the sheets. His passage tightened around Dave until it felt like a vise; and with one final tremendous thrust, his husband erupted inside him with a roar.

"Oh, yeah, fucking come just like that," yelled Kurt, climaxing himself as soon as the words left his mouth. His come spilled all over Dave's hand, dampening both the pillow and the duvet. Dave collapsed on top of him, pressing him spread-eagled into the mattress. His lips were buried in Kurt's sweaty neck, and Kurt could feel him begin to soften within him.

"Love you, Kurt," he heard Dave mumble.

"Love you too," replied Kurt, sighing. "You know, we might want to start working on how to be a little less vocal. We're going to have to figure out a way to still bang each other's brains out, without waking up a sleeping baby. Or permanently traumatize him or her, when they get older." Kurt would certainly never forget the time he came home from Dalton with an unfortunate case of stomach flu, only to be greeted by the sounds of his dad and Carole in the throes of passion on the living room couch.

"-kay," mumbled Dave, a little sleepily. "But every once and a while, maybe we could get Becca and Brian to babysit? Still wanna make you scream, every once in a while."

"It's a date," said Kurt, laughing softly.

_**Hopefully you guys don't mind another chapter where it starts out as plot and ends up as nothing more than smut. The scene at Becca and Brian's was over faster than I thought, and I didn't want to post a mini-chapter (I try to shoot for at least 4,000 words per chapter). So I was like, "Hmmm, what can I do with them now?" and the muse responded "How about some rimming and rough anal?" So I was like, "Hells yeah, why not?" I REGRET NOTHING ASDFGHJKL :D**_

_**I hope you are all still with me, and looking forward to meeting the Kurtofsky progeny. Because it's coming in the next chapter. OMG SPOILER ALERT As per the usual, reviews are so greatly appreciated and enjoyed. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So happy you liked the return of Becca and Brian, of course, the Kurtofsky smut. Very little smut in this chapter, but I hope you'll like it all the same.**_

_**Oh, and speaking of smut, I know I'm not on tumblr, but I a heard a rumor that some of you think LucyToo and I should collaborate to write Kurtofsky sexy!times. Considering how AMAZEBALLS I think her writing is, I'm taking it as a compliment of the highest caliber. AND I'M UP FOR IT IF SHE IS JUST SAYIN' :D**_

_**And speaking of collaboration, I have to give huge thanks to LizziePoodle for her help with this chapter. I got all confused and she kept me from posting some not only inaccurate, but completely contradictory things. Thanks, hun! {{{hugs}}}**_

Kurt was heading back from a cake tasting with a client when he got the call. His cell phone rang, and he hit the button on his SUV's dash to activate the Bluetooth. "Sheer Elegance, this is Kurt," he said.

"Kurt?" Stacy's voice rang out through the car. "Kurt, it's time. Becca just called, she and Dave are on their way to the hospital. Where are you?"

"I'm on I-94, heading west out of the city," barked Kurt, looking over his shoulder and jerking the wheel to cross two lanes of traffic at once. Someone honked, but he didn't even spare the energy to give them the finger. "I can be there in twenty minutes." He swerved around a minivan doing, of all things, sixty in a fifty-five mile per hour zone. He noted the Wisconsin license plate, and rolled his eyes. "Tell them not to start without me!"

"I'm sure they'll do their best," said Stacy, dryly. She then disconnected the call, so her boss could focus on driving and get to the hospital in one piece.

As Kurt drove furiously, he couldn't help but think about what an insane, incredible journey it had been to get to this point.

Soon after Becca and Brian's generous offer, Kurt and Dave had their semen analyses done, and it was determined that Kurt would be the one to provide the semen specimen. They were both fertile, but as usual, Kurt just had to be so damn good at everything. Not only was his sperm count unusually high, his swimmers were particularly motile and about as healthy as you could get. The clinic informed Kurt that if he ever had an interest in becoming a sperm donor in the general sense, his profile would be particularly attractive for many of their clients. Kurt was flattered, but considering how hard it had been for him to…perform, in a clinical setting for his own baby, he couldn't imagine doing it for any other reason. He wasn't allowed to come in any way, shape or form for five days prior to egg retrieval day. The porn in the clinic was pretty lame, and even if it hadn't been, Kurt hadn't gotten off to porn since he and Dave moved in together. Not that there was anything _wrong _with porn, if it floated one's boat; but for him personally, it didn't do much to get his motor running, and had ever only really worked as a band-aid back when he didn't have access to regular sex. He only had an hour to produce before the donor's eggs became less than optimum for fertilization, and the ticking clock was not helping. He finally called Dave on his cell phone in the waiting room, and instructed him to go down to the car for phone sex, stat. Finally, with his husband's deep voice in his ear, telling him in great detail how badly he wanted Kurt to slide his cock inside him, fucking him hard and fast, Kurt ejaculated with a gasp into the specimen jar. It wasn't easy to aim, either; kind of like trying to write his name in a moving car. In any case, he was glad when it was over, and he and Dave met Becca for a celebratory breakfast at Denny's.

The transfer had followed three days later, on a Friday morning. Becca had rested at home for the remainder of that weekend. While Kurt ran a lavish wedding at The Grand Ballroom, Dave stayed with Becca, playing cards and watching old movies. When Monday came, Becca and Dave went back to work, and along with Brian and Kurt, began what they came to know as the infamous TWW – the Two Week Wait. At the end of the two weeks, the clinic would do a pregnancy test to confirm her condition. They were all on pins and needles; Kurt had actually lost a client that week for the first time ever. The bride, even more high-strung and ditzier than his usual client, had asked Kurt for the fourth time if he really thought it was okay that the tablecloths for her reception were eggshell instead of white. Kurt, who had been having trouble focusing on anything besides whether or not the in vitro had worked, had snapped at her. "Of _course_ it's fine," he'd said bitchily. "And even if it wasn't, it's not like it's the end of the world." She'd walked out before Kurt had even really registered what had come out of his mouth, and no amount of apologizing or offers of tremendous discounts could get the bride to return to Sheer Elegance. He tried for a little more objectivity after that, at least at work.

When the two weeks were up, Becca, Kurt and Dave went to the clinic for the blood test. They went back to Dave and Kurt's to await the results, and Brian was able to stop by a few hours later. Everyone's eyes lit up when they got the call several hours later, but it was short lived. Dave had put the phone on speaker, and they all had to hear the bad news through the tinny amplifier – that Becca wasn't pregnant after all. She went over to Dave, throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry it didn't work," she sobbed, as if she'd been personally responsible for the embryos failing to implant.

Kurt felt his eyes fill, but took a deep breath and stepped forward to take Becca from Dave, and fold her into his long arms. "Don't apologize," he said softly. "It's okay, it'll be okay. We knew there was a good chance it wouldn't work on the first try, right?" He needed to be strong, not only for Becca, but for Dave as well. It was obvious his husband was devastated by the news; normally the steadier of the two of them, Dave took it even harder than Kurt had expected. After Becca and Brian left, he'd collapsed onto the floor, weeping like Kurt had never seen him do before.

"I know they were just bubbles," wept Dave, and Kurt began to cry silently, stroking Dave's hair. The clinic had given them a picture of the embryos, and Dave had pointed out that they looked just like bubbles. From that point on, both couples had referred to them as "bubbles". They would pat Becca's flat stomach, ask how the bubbles were doing that day, then laugh. Hearing their inside joke come out of Dave's mouth so brokenly just killed Kurt. He pressed his lips to Dave's temple and kissed him gently, but Dave pulled away. "But they _weren't_ bubbles, Kurt. They were babies!" His voice rose to a shout. "They were _our _babies, and now they're dead!" He broke down in tears again, and Kurt grabbed him back, squeezing his broad, shaking shoulders as tightly as he could.

It had taken a week before they even discussed the idea of trying again, with the frozen embryos stored at the clinic. The doctors had created ten embryos from Kurt's sperm and the donor eggs. Four had been implanted into Becca for this cycle, which meant they had enough to try one or two more times without starting the whole process over again from scratch. It seemed like it should have been a no-brainer to try again, but it was anything but. They hated to ask Becca to once again go though the physical and emotional upheaval of another transfer. She had to give herself daily injections of hormones, to simulate the natural way a woman's body would prepare itself after conception. The pain of the injections wasn't too bad, but they had side effects and turned the normally unflappable Becca into an emotional, moody mess. Brian had showed up at Kurt and Dave's with a duffel bag one night, looking shell-shocked. They gave him a beer, and in a dazed voice, Brian said, "All I did was ask if the milk in the fridge was still good, or if I should pick up more. She just started screaming about how it wasn't her fault that she hadn't been able to get to the store that day, that I didn't understand anything. She called me an insensitive fuckwad, and told me to spend the night somewhere else. Then she threw a pot holder at me." Of course, within an hour, Becca was at their front door begging Brian to forgive her for being so crazy. It was the worst incident, but hardly the only one, and there were a few that were nearly as bad. So there was that reason. But they also feared the disappointment of the in vitro failing again; in fact, it wasn't even a guarantee that the embryos would survive the thawing process. In a way it seemed like their future baby would be safer in the clinic's freezer, and they were initially terrified to risk losing more embryos by trying again. But after a couple of weeks, and talking to Becca and Brian at length, they made the decision to give it at least one more shot.

Two months later, in March, another four embryos were implanted into Becca, and the TWW began again. Once again, on the fifteenth day post-transfer, they went to the clinic to have a blood test done, then went back to Becca and Brian's to wait for the results. It was the longest six hours of any of their lives. When Dave's cell phone rang with the fertility clinic's ringtone (_Baby Love_, by The Supremes), they all jumped a mile. Dave answered, turning away from everyone else's expectant faces. If it was bad news again, he didn't want them to be able to tell from his facial expression. Kurt, Becca and Brian stared at Dave's back, listening to every word. "Yes, this is Dave. You do? Yeah, we're ready to hear them." There was a long pause, during which Kurt fumbled sightlessly for Becca's hand and squeezed it. Becca did the same with Brian, and they all stood there holding hands and their breath while they waited for Dave to speak again. Dave's big shoulders heaved in a sigh, and after a moment, said in a completely neutral tone, "I see. Yes, I know. Thank you. Thank you for letting us know so soon." Kurt felt a wave of sadness approach, but just as it was about to crash over him, Dave turned around with a smile so big, it looked like the top of his head might topple right off. "Honey," he said, sweeping his arm to indicate he was applying the term to all three of them, "we're pregnant." The two couples fell into a joyful group hug, kissing and laughing and crying. Kurt had figured it would be the happiest day of his life, up until their baby was born, but he turned out to be wrong on that score.

Since Brian was a well respected colleague at UC Medical center, it wasn't hard to get Becca under the care of one the best OB/GYN's in the country, Dr. Ratika Bharucha. She arranged to see Becca at the hospital instead of her office, so Brian could pop in for the appointments, even if he was working that day. The first week of May, Becca had an appointment that they'd all been looking forward to, the one where they'd hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Becca lay on the table with her shirt pulled up under her breasts, her flat tummy showing no sign of the life she carried within her. Dr. Bharucha held up the Doppler wand. "Now, we can usually hear the heartbeat at nine weeks. But in some cases we can't, and if that happens, don't get worried. Sometimes it's still too faint for the Doppler to pick up, and if that happens, we'll bring in an ultrasound cart. Assuming the heartbeat is there, we'll be able to actually see it that way." Becca took Kurt and Dave's hands, and Brian came behind her to put his hands on her shoulders. Dr. Bharucha applied the wand to Becca's stomach, and they all held their breath as she moved it around, searching. After less than a minute, they heard a rapid _wow-wow-wow-wow_ noise come from the instrument's speaker.

"Is that it?" asked Kurt, tearing up. "Is that our baby's heart?"

"Yes, it is," replied Dr. Bharucha, smiling broadly. "It's fast, you'll notice. Must faster than our heartbeats. An adult resting heartbeat is about seventy beats per minute. The fetal heartbeat is more like one hundred and fifty per minute." She shifted her gaze to the LCD panel on the Doppler. "And your little guy or girl is right at about one fifty-two. Just perfect."

Kurt and Dave leaned over to kiss each other happily, then each kissed Becca on a tear streaked cheek. Dave turned and planted a quick kiss on Brian's lips. "Didn't want you to feel left out, bro," he explained, and they all laughed at Brian's bright red blush." Their humor fled abruptly, though, when they saw Dr. Bharucha frown.

"What is it, Ratika?" asked Brian, his voice concerned.

"There's nothing wrong, exactly," she said, still looking at the monitor. She moved the wand around slightly. "We'll have to get an ultrasound cart in here after all," she said.

"Why?" asked Becca, her eyes wide and worried.

Dr. Bharucha moved the wand again, and turned up the volume on the Doppler. "Listen closely," she said. They strained, and Brian, with his medical training, heard it first.

"Holy shit," he breathed. "There's two."

"Two _heartbeats_?" said Kurt, even higher pitched than normal. "You mean…twins?" He swayed a little, and Dave let go of his hand to grab his shoulder.

"Like I said, we'll do an ultrasound to be sure," said Dr. Bharucha, and she slipped out to get a nurse to bring the equipment in. About ten minutes later, Becca, Brian, Kurt and Dave got their first look at their healthy and beautiful _babies_. All of them were simply over the moon with joy at the discovery. When at a later ultrasound it was revealed that both babies were girls, it got even better. Not that they would have been disappointed either way, but secretly, both Kurt and Dave had longed for a daughter. And now, they were going to have two.

Because she was almost thirty-six and carrying twins, technically Becca's pregnancy was considered high-risk. She had to monitor her health - especially her blood pressure - very carefully as the weeks and then months passed. Being married to a doctor was definitely a plus in that respect. Although she had planned to work as usual up until a month or so before the birth, she began referring out her patients once she hit her second trimester, and as a group they decided she'd take the whole third one off. Luckily, her pregnancy was extremely healthy and uneventful, other than getting much bigger much faster than she thought she would. And between her husband and her two best friends, she was spoiled extravagantly with attention and tokens of affection. If Brian was called away in the evening and she called to say she felt lonely, either Kurt or Dave (and sometimes both of them) were at her door in record time. Kurt always brought a bag of Reece's peanut butter cups or Kit-Kats, plus plenty of crazy wedding stories. Dave brought brightly colored flowers and Sudoku puzzle books. And Brian rubbed her feet, even if he was dead on his own from hours of surgery, and shaved her legs for her when her belly got too big to bend over that far herself. She doubted that there was a more pampered and beloved expectant mother on the planet, and it was worth every kick to her ribs and blazing inferno of heartburn to know how much what she was doing was truly appreciated by the men in her life.

Bringing himself back to the present, Kurt flew into the first parking spot at the hospital that he spotted. His phone dinged with an incoming text message, which he checked immediately. _We're settled in and all is well - Room 412. NO BABIES YET. Breathe, Fancy. ILY_ :) Grinning, Kurt slowed his gait minutely and took the elevator to the fourth floor. Becca was only at thirty-six weeks, but Dr. Bharucha had told them from the beginning that twins often came early. And if Dave said everything was fine, it had to be so. Calmly as possible, he made his way to room 412 in the maternity wing, where he found Becca in bed, a fetal monitor strapped to her distended abdomen. Dave was holding her hand, and they were both watching a re-run of Dr. Phil idly. Kurt looked at the two of them with great affection. "I almost took out a minivan from Wisconsin for this?" he said teasingly. "Where's the drama? The boiling water? The mass of attending doctors and nurses?"

Dave snorted, getting up to kiss his husband. "I think we've got a while before that," he said. "Get comfortable, babe, 'cause it sounds like this might take a while."

He wasn't wrong. It took nearly eight hours for Becca's contractions to be close enough together that they even started having a nurse in the room the whole time. Every hour or so, a random intern or occasionally, Dr. Bharucha herself would come in and look under the blanket to see how Becca's dilation was progressing. Both babies were in the head down position, so they were going to try for a vaginal birth. Becca was hooked up to an IV, however, just in case they needed to switch gears and roll her into the OR for a cesarean. Brian had come in early on, and for the most part remained seated, trying to get used to not being the one who needed to take care of the medical situation at hand. It was funny, though, when some of the staff congratulated him on becoming a father when they realized it was his wife giving birth. "Thanks, but I'm not the father," he said grinning. "They are," he said, pointing at Kurt and Dave.

Nearly ten hours after arriving, Becca's labor pains increased dramatically in intensity and frequency, and she began to perspire and moan. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, after a particularly rough contraction. "It's like the worst period I've ever had, times a thousand. Why did I agree to this again?" Dr. Bharucha bustled in and checked under the blanket. "Six centimeters," she announced. "Five is the price of admission. Becca Potter, congratulations. You have just earned yourself an epidural. Let's call the anesthesiologist in." Becca was a lot more comfortable after that. Up until it was time to push, that is. At that point, things got a little more hairy. Dr. Bharucha didn't want her completely numb; she felt that it was important for delivering mothers to have enough sensation to give feedback, alerting her to any potential problems. The nurses unfolded the stirrups from where they were hidden inside the bed frame (_It's like a Transformer!_ Dave had exclaimed excitedly, before both Kurt and Becca had whacked him). The covers were folded up to Becca's waist, her trembling legs shiny with perspiration.

"Okay, dads," Dr. Bharucha said, looking at Kurt and Dave. "If you want to see your daughters being born, this would be the time to head down this way." They both moved into position, a little warily. Yes, Becca was their friend, and the person who would bring their babies into the world. But at the same time, they were both a little freaked out at seeing…well, all of her.

Sweating and impatient, Becca snorted at their hesitance. "It's a vagina, guys. Not that man-eating plant from _Little Shop of Horrors_. Seriously, just get down there. It's not like everyone else in this…ohhhhhh…this _fucking _hospital hasn't had a look at my crotch today." As usual, her totally inappropriate but well-needed humor broke the tension. Kurt and Dave finally looked, seeing what was unmistakably the head of one of their babies crowning. From that point on, things moved quickly. Becca started pushing, pretty much everyone in the room voicing encouragement. They weren't sure when it had happened, but there suddenly seemed to be about twenty people in the room who had magically materialized out of nowhere.

"You can do it, baby," said Brian, wiping his wife's brow with a damp washcloth. "You're amazing, you're doing such a good job."

"Fuck you!" said Becca venomously. "Why don't you try squeezing something the size of a watermelon out a hole the size of a lemon, and I'll tell you how well you're doing. Condescending _prick!_" Dave and Kurt winced; Brian blanched and shut up entirely. A few minutes later, when Becca was taking a rest from pushing, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Bri," she said lovingly. "It hurts, and I'm being a bitch about it. I love you; you know that, right?"

"Be as bitchy as you want, love," Brian responded. "Whatever you need to get through this. You're so strong, so brave. None of us could do this, right guys?" Kurt and Dave agreed vehemently.

"Stop trying to butter me uuuuuuuuuuup OH HOLY SHIT I WANT TO PUUUUUUSH," Becca cried, feeling intense pressure like never before.

"Okay, this is it," said Dr. Bharucha. "On the count of three. One…two…three…push!"

Becca bore down harder than ever, crying out. Suddenly, without any warning at all, Dave and Kurt realized that the first twin's head had come through. Dr. Bharucha gently turned the baby's head, and asked Becca to push one more time. With a groan, Becca complied, and their first daughter slid free, wailing pitifully. In moments, the next head presented, and Becca pushed again despite her exhaustion. The second twin came out, and Kurt and Dave were relieved to hear that this one had the same strong lungs as the first. Two nurses offered each of them a pair of sterile scissors. "Time to cut the cords, gentlemen," said Dr. Bharucha. "One for each dad. Perfect, right?" Kurt made his snip first, then Dave; then both babies were bundled off to examination cradles for their Apgar tests. They passed with flying colors, and the babies were gently laid on Becca's chest.

She pressed a quick kiss to each baby's head, a single happy tear falling down her cheek. "Give them to Kurt and Dave," she said to the nurses, smiling. "Give them to their parents."

Kurt and Dave found themselves settled into rocking chairs, each with a swaddled infant placed carefully in their arms. Kurt looked down at the baby in his. They had selected an egg donor whose coloring favored Dave, and who had mentioned in her dossier that the men in her family tended towards the stocky, athletic type. Long lashes rested against soft cheeks, and a light brown dusting of hair capped her tiny head. "I think this is Melody," he said to Dave. "Melody Sarah Karofsky-Hummel."

Dave looked down at the baby in his lap, with the same downy cheeks and long eyelashes; but unlike her sister, sporting an outrageous head of silky, nearly black hair. "Then this must be Harmony," he replied. "Harmony Carolemarie Karofsky-Hummel." They had decided to have their daughters' first names reflect their mutual love for music; and for the middle names to honor their respective mothers (and in Kurt's case, his mother and adored stepmother).

"Melody and Harmony," said Kurt. "And Dave and Kurt. That's us, Dave. This is our family, at last."

"It sure is," agreed Dave. "We sure do make pretty babies, Hummel. Is there anything we can't do well together?"

"Not a thing," said Kurt, leaning over to capture his husband's lips in a chaste kiss.

_**Wheeeee! Kurtofsky babies FTW, ammirite? If you agree, leave a review. Or even if you don't! But seriously, these babies are so cute, how could you not?**_

_**Next chapter will be Dave and Kurt getting used to parenting twins, and there just might be some smut along the way. Reviews make it come faster, FYI. XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**One of the things that tickled me the most about the reviews for the last chapter was how much people liked the names Melody and Harmony. To give credit where (oodles of) credit is due, I have to admit that LizziePoodle created those names, and is also responsible for Kurt and Dave having twin girls. I think she officially deserves co-writing credit on this fic! GIVE HER SOME LOVE PEOPLE**_

_**In addition, enormous thanks to SunMonTues for sharing her experiences of being a mom of twins with me. I love it when my fics get community contributions!**_

_**Back to the story! Now with even MOAR babies and smut! XD**_

The wet, tight suction on Kurt's cock was beyond delightful, as were the backs of two of Dave's knuckles pressing hard against his perineum. To show his gratitude, he pulled down on his husband's hips suspended above him, urging him to thrust even deeper into his throat. He moaned quietly around Dave's dick, tongue swirling around the base. Dave momentarily pulled his mouth off of Kurt and hovered over him, working Kurt's hardness with his fist. "Shhhhh…" he hushed. Kurt let out one last soft whine, barely audible, and continued to swallow Dave down silently. He almost made another sound when his cock was engulfed in the moist heat of Dave's mouth again, but held back. He was close, they were both _so close_. Just a few more damp sucks and then-

A thin cry bleated through the baby monitor, completely breaking Kurt's concentration. "Nooooo," he groaned around Dave's erection.

Dave pulled his mouth off again, jerking Kurt's slightly softened prick rapidly. "Keep going," he gasped desperately. "We're almost there. She can cry for a minute, just a minute more …" He trailed off as another wail, this one almost imperceptibly different from the first, joined in. "Fuck," he whispered, giving up. He crawled off of Kurt, and flopped back onto the mattress.

Kurt righted himself, and made his way up to the headboard to join Dave. He kissed his shoulder, still breathing a little heavily, and smiled ruefully. "Melody and Harmony Karofsky-Hummel," Kurt said. "Elevating parental cockblocking to an art since November 2031."

He was rewarded with a snorting laugh and a gentle push. "Our princesses demand an audience," said Dave, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand. "12:57am. At least that's a little later than last night. I'm telling you, they're making progress towards sleeping through the night."

"Of course they are," replied Kurt, humoring him. "Any day now." He winced as the cries grew in volume and intensity, their babies feeding off of each other's anxiety. Perhaps they shouldn't have selected an egg donor who could sing, because Kurt was convinced that his vocal prowess combined with hers must have resulted in the loudest babies in all of Chicago. "I'll get the bottles ready this time," he said, getting off the mattress and sliding into the pajama bottoms that had been tossed on the floor beside the bed. He padded to the kitchen, while Dave put on his own sleep pants and made his way to the nursery.

By the time he got there, his daughters' cries had risen to a near-painful cacophony. He walked over to the crib containing his and Kurt's two month old twins, passing by the empty one. They had initially put the girls in separate cribs, but soon found that they slept much better in one. They couldn't move around too much yet, and the pediatrician had said they could stay in the same crib until they were old enough to start bothering each other. Melody and Harmony obviously liked being as close outside the womb as they had been inside it, and their fathers were more than happy to indulge them.

Dave scooped up Melody first, settling her into the crook of his arm before gathering Harmony up in the other and gently working her into position. Kurt had still not quite gotten the hang of picking up both babies at once yet, but Dave had gotten a lot more practice in. While Kurt went off to work each day, Dave stayed home and took care of their daughters. Childcare for two infants in Chicago equaled nearly Dave's entire public school salary, so between that and gas money to Elmhurst, it had been a logical decision for him to become a stay-at-home dad. It wasn't like anyone had to twist his arm, either. As much as he enjoyed coaching other people's kids, it was nothing compared to the joy of watching his daughters grow up under his own eagle eye. It was a lot of work, and sometimes he missed regular daily adult interaction, but it totally worth it.

He walked around the room, gently jostling the still screaming twins and making shushing noises. "Shhhh, shhhh," he said softly. "It's okay, ladies, Daddy's here. Are you hungry? Your other daddy will be in with a midnight snack in no time." Melody's cries quieted slightly, and her sister followed suit. As much as they could wind each other up, they seemed to be able to calm each other down much the same way. Melody opened up tear-drenched dark blue eyes, and stared at her father between wails. "I know, sweetie," Dave said, kissing her scrunched up brow. "I know you're so hungry. We'll make it better just as soon as we can." He began to hum, and both girls quieted further at the sound and the vibrations from Dave's chest. Both twins were still crying, but had chilled out enough that Dave decided to try the glider rocking chair. He settled into the seat, continuing to hum some random tune that he couldn't think of the name of, rocking back and forth and hoping Kurt would come in with the bottles soon.

As if he had read Dave's thoughts, Kurt appeared in the doorway holding two baby bottles. "David Karofsky," he said with mock outrage. "Are you singing _The Internet Is for Porn_ to our innocent little babies?"

Dave chuckled softly. "Is that what that is? I had it in my head, but I couldn't remember where it came from."

Kurt walked over and traded Dave a bottle for Harmony. He sat in the matching glider and guided the bottle's nipple into her tiny mouth. Dave did the same with Melody, and the nursery was suddenly peaceful and still. They rocked in companionable silence, feeding their babies. "Although you know," said Kurt. "If we're doing selections from _Avenue Q_, I think _If You Were Gay_ might be more appropriate."

"As if you could deliver the lyric, _If you were gay (but I'm not gay) _with a straight face," said Dave. "Bitch, please."

Kurt laughed. "That was such a great show," he said. "Do you remember that night? We went to Trattoria No. 10 for dinner beforehand. I had that amazing handmade lobster ravioli, with the butter saffron sauce. Do you remember what you had?"

"Some scallop thing, with risotto, I think?" Dave replied. He was the better cook of the two of them by far, but Kurt had a seemingly photographic memory of every restaurant meal he'd ever eaten. They figured it was because he'd spent so many years memorizing wedding menus, and remembering which bride was having the pasta station, and which was having the rack of lamb.

"Right," said Kurt, shifting Harmony up a little. "And that great wine…a Pinot Gris from Tuscany, if I remember correctly. Then we walked to the theater. We went out for drinks after, too, at Aria's."

"I remember more what happened after we got home," said Dave, leering. "I'll tell you, none of our guests would ever sit on that recliner in our living room, if they knew what happened on it."

"Hey, we steam cleaned it afterwards," chuckled Kurt.

"Not a lot of nights out on the town like that these days," said Dave, looking down at Melody. The twins were a lot of work to care for, and neither he nor Kurt was comfortable with the idea of leaving them for several hours with anyone yet, even Becca and Brian. "Do you miss it?" he asked.

"Sometimes," said Kurt honestly. He saw that Harmony was halfway through with her bottle, and starting to drift off. He picked her up to both burp and wake her up; if she didn't finish the whole thing, she'd never sleep until morning. He thumped her tiny back, alternating with rubbing circles until a gigantic belch rang out. How a delicate, two month old baby girl could give any beer-swilling jock a run for his money in the burping department never failed to amuse Kurt and Dave. Smiling, he settled her back into position, noting that her grayish-blue eyes were once again as open as her sister's. Melody rarely drifted off during middle of the night feedings; she was usually way too interested in sucking down the contents of her bottle and looking fixedly at the face of whoever was feeding her to doze off. It was one of many personality differences between them that, twins or not, were becoming obvious to their fathers every day. "Do you?" he asked Dave, picking up the conversation again.

Dave thought about it while he pulled the nipple from Melody's mouth and put her against his shoulder to try and burp her as quickly as possible. If you took her away from the bottle for too long, she would get quite upset and not be afraid to show it in the least by screaming her head off. Melody let loose with an equally loud burp, then started to whimper. Dave got her back into place and the bottle back in before she could work herself up to an actual cry. She looked up at him, staring intently while her sweet little rosebud of a mouth continued to voraciously consume formula. "Sometimes," he said, repeating Kurt's answer. "But this?" he said, looking from Melody over to Harmony, then up to Kurt. "This is so much better than that." He grinned.

Kurt returned his smile. "I couldn't agree more," he said. "I mean, fine wine, epicurean food, Broadway shows…they're a dime a dozen, comparatively speaking. These two are unique, and they only belong to us. I'd much rather watch how they're able to hold their heads up just a little longer every day, and make those sweet little half-smiles, than see another _Funny Girl_ revival."

"It's amazing," said Dave. "And you know, I've been trying to hold them up with their feet on the floor, and they're starting to push against it and bear some of their own weight."

"Really?" said Kurt excitedly. "Doesn't that come a little later, usually?"

Dave beamed. "Yeah, it's more like three to four months, normally. But they rolled over pretty early too, you know. I think they're just really advanced."

"Well, of course they are," said Kurt. Dave gave him a look. "What?"

"Oh God," Dave said. "We've become _those_ parents. The annoying ones who always think their kids are so much smarter and cuter than everyone else's."

"_They_ are annoying," agreed Kurt. "But we're completely different."

"How so?"

Harmony had drained the last of her bottle and was nearly asleep again. Kurt stood up and burped her one last time, then turned to Dave. "Because with our kids, it's true. _Duh_."

Dave burst into laughter, standing as well. "I guess you have a point," he said. "Here, hand me Sleeping Beauty, and you can burp Bright Eyes over here. I may be the stay at home dad, but you've always been better at getting them to burp without upchucking than me." They traded babies, and Dave laid Harmony on her back in the crib, already sound asleep. He stroked her soft cheek, and the corner of her mouth twitched up adorably at the caress.

Kurt brought Melody over and settled her into the crib beside her sister. She was wide awake, legs and arms kicking spastically and making precious little cooing noises. Her hand popped out and hit Harmony, who slept on as if nothing had happened. Kurt wound up the mobile over the crib, and its puffy moons and stars began to rotate as _When You Wish Upon A Star_ tinkled out. "There you go," said Kurt, pitching his voice even higher than usual. "There's a little entertainment for you. We need to go back to bed; morning comes very early for your daddies." He leaned over the crib and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Love you so much. Have sweet dreams, babies."

Dave leaned over for his kisses. "G'night, sweetie-girls," he said softly. "Daddy loves you." He straightened up and put his arm around Kurt, kissing his temple. Dave sighed happily, and said, "It's hard to believe they're really ours. I love them so much, Kurt. More than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything in my life."

Kurt melted into his embrace, getting sleepy himself. "Mmmm, I know the feeling," he said. "They're the best thing that's ever happened to us, y'know?" He laid his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Okay, Fancy, let's you and I hit the bricks before you fall asleep on your feet," he said. "I know you've got a full day tomorrow. We can't all get to sit around the house all day, eating bon-bons and watching Court TV." It was a joke between them, because of course Dave's day was just as busy, if not busier than Kurt's. Their daughters were more demanding than a barnfull of crazy brides and loopy vendors, and Kurt was convinced that Dave was the most incredible person on the planet for being able to do it so well. If their roles had been reversed, Kurt was sure it'd be a miracle if he even made it out of his pajamas all day. But Dave managed to get the three of them dressed, and into a fairly structured routine of feedings, naps, stroller walks and playtime nearly every single day.

They moved into the bedroom, slipping under the covers. Kurt curled up against Dave, and brought his hand to half-heartedly press against Dave's flaccid cock. "Kurt," said Dave, moving his hand gently away. "It's nearly two in the morning. You have to be up in four and a half hours. Didn't you say the contractors were going to be there by eight?"

"Yeah," mumbled Kurt, knowing his husband was right. It had just been so long since they'd been able to have sex, or at least _finish_ having sex. Between being too tired to even start something, and getting interrupted when they did, they had barely managed to make love a handful of times since bringing Melody and Harmony home from the hospital. Kurt and Dave had each started masturbating again at pre-dating levels of frequency. It took the edge off a little, but it wasn't the same thing at all. "They should be finished tearing down this week, and start painting and putting in the flooring next week."

"Two whole floors of Sheer Elegance," said Dave. "It's must be so awesome to see it come together, little by little."

"It is," said Kurt, pride seeping into his tired voice. "I wish you could see it too." He almost drifted off, but then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey," he said, perking up a little. "Why don't you come down on Thursday afternoon with the girls? I'll take the Metra to work that morning, and we can all drive home together."

"Kurt, you know how hard it is to get out of the house with Melody and Harmony by myself," Dave said. "It's a huge pain in the ass, to be honest."

"I know it is," said Kurt. "But you've been home with them all day long, almost every day for two whole months. I wouldn't ask you to do it often, but just this once, maybe? I'd really love it if I could show you the space all cleared out, so when it's done, you'll be even more blown away by the transformation."

Dave sighed. Kurt was so proud of expanding his business, and God knew his success was what kept them in diapers and formula. It was just, with two, it was so damn complicated to get out the door. Dave was sure there were international military campaigns that took less effort than one parent leaving the house with twin infants. Still, he didn't want to say no to Kurt, who rarely ever asked him to do anything he didn't want to do. And he loved his husband, and was proud of his success. His daughters may have had Dave wrapped around their little fingers, but apparently there was enough of him left to go around Kurt's too. It was more a blessing than a curse, though, so he acquiesced with a chagrined smile. "Okay," he said. "We'll come down in a couple of days. Happy?"

Kurt threw his arms around Dave and squeezed. "Very," he said, before bringing their lips together. He slipped his tongue in to toy gently with Dave's before withdrawing. "Thank you so much, Dave. I hope you know how much I appreciate you, love you. You're a wonderful husband, and an incredible father. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Hummel," said Dave, kissing the top of his head. "And for the record, I consider myself frigging lucky to have you too. Now get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too," said Kurt, finally turning over so Dave could spoon him. In moments, all inhabitants of the bungalow were fast asleep.

Two days later, Kurt was escorting his last bride of the day out of his office, along with her mother and maid of honor. There was another group of women on the couch, but they were Darlene's clients, not his. Stacy was on the phone, trying to explain to someone that it was two hundred lavender bows needed, not twenty. They must have been trying to argue, because he heard her say, "Well, if the extra zero isn't that big of a deal, maybe we'll leave one or two off ourselves when we pay your invoice," in a deceptively polite voice. It was the usual cramped, crazy yet happy madhouse; and a moment later, all of those things increased substantially when Dave and the girls came in.

Already in a good mood, Kurt warmed all over at the sight of his family. Dave had their dual baby carrier strapped on, with one baby hanging on each side of his broad chest. Melody and Harmony were both wide awake and staring; they couldn't focus on anything too far away at this point, but they were obviously interested in their new environment. They were rosy-cheeked, and wearing two of Kurt's favorite outfits; a light green jumper over a pink shirt and tights for Melody, and a pink turtleneck with a green pea pod graphic over light green leggings for Harmony. Kurt disliked the idea of dressing them in completely matching outfits (though they had received tons of them from well-meaning guests at their baby shower), but loved having them in tastefully coordinated ones. Dave, for his part, looked absolutely edible in dark jeans and a light blue bowling shirt with black and white accents.

Kurt almost ran over to them, but remembered he was still on the clock. He turned to his clients. "Jennifer, Wendy and Estelle," he said, "thank you so much for coming in this afternoon. I'll make sure the caterers get the changes to the menu, and see if the hotel can free up another small block of rooms." He noticed that they were all looking at Dave and smiling. Kurt could easily read each of their thoughts based on their expressions. Jennifer, the bride, was thinking something along the lines of _awwwww, someday Jason will carry our babies around like that_; her mother Estelle was clearly thinking_ isn't it nice that fathers these days are so involved with taking care of their children;_ and Wendy the Maid of Honor was quite obviously saying _I'd like to take him home, peel those babies off of him, and ride him like a bike_ in her head. He grinned. "Ladies, this is my husband, Dave. And our daughters, Melody and Harmony."

"They're adorable," said Wendy, her ogling barely fading at the information that Dave was both taken and gay. "Are they twins?"

Kurt gave Dave a warning look. Dave was easily irritated by how often they were asked that question by strangers, since even though the girls weren't identical, they were quite clearly the same age and did resemble each other. Dave had been know to respond _No, I stole this one from down the road_, or _Actually, we lucked out and they were having a two for one sale at the hospital_, and sometimes _Nope, they're triplets but I guess I misplaced one_. "Yes, they are," Kurt said pleasantly. "About two and a half months old." He went over to Dave to help unstrap the babies. "Be nice," he whispered.

Dave rolled his eyes, but nodded. At this point, his family had also caught the attention of Darlene's waiting clients, one of whom laughed and said, "Looks like you've got double the trouble."

Dave looked at her and gave her his most charming, underwear-melting smile, which only Kurt and Stacy could tell was completely fake. "I prefer to think of it as double the blessing. Or double the love." This time Kurt rolled _his_ eyes, as every female in the room dissolved in a puddle of goo at the sensitive, sweet words. He was happy to see Darlene come out, not only to help clear the packed lobby, but because it would be refreshing to have someone in the room with no interest in fawning over his husband or babies.

She walked over to the couch, smiling briskly. "Tricia, if you and your party would like to come into my office now?" she said. "I have those chair cover swatches for you to look at." They went into her office, and Jennifer apparently took it as a sign that they should probably get going too. Darlene eyed Kurt. "I didn't know we were planning a family reunion. Usually it's just wedding after wedding around here," she said sarcastically.

"Dave stopped by to take a look at the new space," Kurt said easily. He was immune at this point to her abrasive manner. "Then we're going to Giordano's Pizza to catch some dinner, before heading home."

"Is there a reason I didn't know the bear and your little ankle-biters were coming in today?" she asked.

Kurt grinned at her. "Because then I would have had to listen to you complain about it all day, instead of just now?" Darlene glared at him, then turned on her heel and marched into her office.

"Bye Darlene!" Dave said cheerily, waving wildly. "Lovely to see you again, as always."

Kurt laughed, taking Melody from Dave and holding her against his chest. He kissed her soft brown hair, then leaned over and pressed another to Harmony's thicker, darker hair, which was starting to get some curl to it. "Looks like you made it here fine," he said, lifting his chin to place a third kiss on Dave's lips.

"It took a couple of tries, but I finally made it out the door," Dave said. "The first time, I remembered I'd forgotten to put pacifiers in the bag. The second time, Harmony puked on me, and I had to change my shirt." He tilted his head. "But you were right, once we got going, the change in routine was kind of nice. I guess I do get a little isolated at home all day."

"If it makes you feel better, this is one of my favorite shirts of yours," Kurt teased. "I doubt the first one looked nearly as good."

"You know," said Stacy's voice from behind him, "if you guys get any cuter, the universe might implode." Kurt laughed and Dave blushed. "Kurt, may I put the phones on voice mail for a few minutes, so I can get my baby fix?"

Kurt nodded. "We're only open for another hour anyway. I think that would be fine."

Stacy grinned hugely, pressing a few buttons on the complicated phone system (that Kurt always thought looked as if it could launch a space shuttle if used correctly), and tossing her headset on the desk. "Melly-mel and Harm!" she squealed, holding out her arms. Dave obligingly handed Harmony over. "They've gotten so _big_. It's only been a few weeks since I saw them last. What are you feeding them, radioactive Wheaties?"

"Only on Thursdays, and every other Sunday," said Kurt, winking. He waited while Stacy fussed over both babies, then said, "Okay, we're going to go down and check out the first floor. We'll be back soon."

"Kurt Hummel!" said Stacy, hands on her hips. "Don't even tell me that you're going to bring these poor babies around all that dust and dirt. It's a hot mess down there, and you know it. Just leave them with me."

"I don't think-" said Dave, but Stacy cut him off.

"Kurt, you've got that Pack n' Play in your office, right?" she said. At her boss's nod, she continued. "I can put one or both of them in there, and keep the phones on voicemail. And Justin's on his way in to drop off some DVDs, so I'll have an extra pair of hands in no time."

"Well…" said Kurt, considering. It _was_ pretty filthy down there. He didn't want his sweet girls breathing in anything nasty, so he started to fold.

"And Darlene's here too." At Kurt's raised eyebrow, she scoffed. "Look, I know she doesn't like kids much. But regardless, it's not like she'd leave your daughters behind if the building caught on fire." Stacy sighed. "Guys, it's a big empty space. It'll take you like what, ten-fifteen minutes to tour it? I think I can handle these two party animals that long."

"She has a point," Kurt said to Dave. "Several, actually."

"All right," Dave grumbled reluctantly. "Let's set up the Pack n' Play. Then you can show me the all the potential awesomeness."

After showing Stacy the location of every single thing in the diaper bag, setting up the portable crib, and being assured she had both their cell phone numbers ("Gee boss, I don't know, I only call your effing cell like, thirty times a day"), Kurt and Dave finally made their way down to the first floor. Formerly a brokerage house, the entire space had been gutted to make room for the bigger and better Sheer Elegance. It wasn't much to look at currently; the cement floor was dirty, the walls had caked on wallpaper glue lingering, and there were sawhorses and drop cloths scattered all over. But when Kurt looked at it, he didn't see anything but what would be.

"We're going to keep the lobby upstairs," he told Dave. And my office, and Darlene's. But all the new stuff will go down here." He gestured to the right side of the room. "This will be the bridal salon," he said. "Instead of running all over town and spending hours at various bridal shops, I'll pick out the best dresses for each bride online, and the shops will messenger them over. They'll try everything on here." He knew it might be a tough sell for some of his clients, but was confident he would win them over easily with his expert eye for picking out the perfect dress.

"Over here," he said, pointing at the back wall, "that's going to be the video/photo editing suite." Justin and Kurt's new photographer, Zoe Hamilton, would be moving most of their equipment to Sheer Elegance, instead of working out of their apartments like before. It was more impressive and professional looking, as opposed to having Zoe and Justin crammed into Kurt's office with each bride and her entourage. Plus the clients would be able to ooh and ahh over all the fancy cameras, computers and lights.

Dave watched as Kurt's cheeks began to flush a little with his enthusiasm, Dave noticed. Kurt was wearing slim black dress pants, along with an eggplant colored shirt and black tie with tiny, almost imperceptible white dots. He rarely had time to appreciate any of Kurt's outfits in the mornings anymore, and hadn't noticed his attire upstairs either, what with all the distractions. But between the well-fitting clothes and confident, happy demeanor, Dave was starting to feel more than a little turned on by his husband.

Kurt, oblivious to the shift in Dave's attention, indicated the left side of the room. "This is going to be the biggest and most expensive part of the renovation, but it's going to be fantastic when it's finished. Becky Thielke, the new florist I hired, will be setting up shop here. We're going to have a three door, combination storage and display cooler installed. There'll also be a nice big workspace, and a small sitting area for consultations." Kurt knew with the cooler, his power bill was going to triple, but he'd crunched the numbers and knew he could make it work. Flowers were one of the top five expenses in the average wedding budget, and if Kurt could see those thousands of dollars per bride fall into his pocket instead of an outside vendor, the investment would be extremely sound.

He turned back to Dave. "It's going to be so cool," he enthused. "The brides will be able to have…well, if not their total wedding experience under one roof, at least a good part of it. I think I'll get most if not all of them using the in-house services fairly easily. I can offer a discount to them on services, since we're also making money from the coordination fees, or roll it all into a package if they prefer. I'll still be making plenty of commissions from the services we don't offer, like venues, catering, and DJ. The people I've hired – Justin, Zoe and Becky – they're so talented, I wouldn't be surprised if I had other planners, or just people planning their own weddings wanting to get their flowers or whatever here." He drew closer to Dave, smiling, and took his hand. "We're right on target so far. I predict I'll be able to pay back the bank loan in full within three years, maybe less if it all really takes off. But even with the loan, my income should go up substantially. Not that it's all about the money."

"No?" said Dave, smiling back.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see through it to the second floor, where his daughters hopefully were doing just fine with Stacy. "Over the years, I've spent countless hours in the car, stuck in shit-tastic Chicago traffic, going from florist to bridal shop to photographer, etcetera. This will eliminate so much of that. It'll give me more time with you and the girls. No more having to hover over so many flaky vendors, because a good portion of them will actually work directly for me, and I've only hired the best and most trustworthy. I should be able to do some stuff from home, even, like reviewing the dresses." He looked back at Dave, his eyes going soft. "I like making money, and I really like being successful. But if it meant a heavier workload, or even the same one, I wouldn't even bother."

Dave looked at him, and both his love and physical desire for Kurt overwhelmed him in an instant. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and yanked him forward, crushing their mouths together. Kurt was still for a moment, but got with the program quickly. He wrapped his arms around Dave, thrusting against him and hardening inside his pants quickly. Dave dragged his lips down to Kurt's jaw roughly. "I'm so fucking hot for you right now," he gasped. The sexual tension between them peaked almost painfully. "I'd give anything for you to fuck me. Right here, right now."

Kurt pulled one hand off of Dave's shoulder, bringing it down to Dave's crotch and rubbing the hardness he found there. "Yeah," he said breathily. There was a little voice in the back of his head that suggested maybe this wasn't the time or the place, but he and Dave's cocks obviously disagreed. "Let's…let me fuck you, Dave." He pushed until the backs of Dave's legs hit a sawhorse, scrabbling the whole time at the fly of Dave's jeans and yanking it open. He pulled the denim off of his hips, and grabbed at his arms to turn him around. Kurt pushed hard on Dave's back, so that he fell forward and grasped the top of the sawhorse with his hands. He caressed Dave's ass with one hand, while managing to get his own pants unhooked and pushed down with the other.

"Kurt," moaned Dave, trying to keep his head, at least somewhat. "We… we don't have any condoms."

"I don't give a fuck," said Kurt harshly, and he didn't. He and Dave were both clean, had been completely STD-free since before they even reunited. They used condoms because it made the cleanup so much easier, and it really didn't take anything away from the experience to use them. They'd had anal sex hundreds of times, but could count on both hands how many times they'd barebacked; always because they'd run out of condoms unexpectedly. He was going to slide his prick up into Dave, so deep, and fuck the shit out of him until they both exploded. He brought his hand between the cheeks of Dave's ass and rubbed against his puckered hole.

"Fuck, Kurt," Dave cried out, harder and more desperate that he'd been in recent memory. As Kurt's finger began to prod, though, he came back to himself. "Babe, we don't…shit, there's no _lube_."

Kurt froze. He'd been so out of control, and so used to having lube handy when he needed it, it had completely slipped his mind. He looked around wildly, like a bottle might mysteriously appear from nowhere. Of course there was nothing, and he took his hand away. "Sorry," he said, laying his palm on Dave's ass cheek and trying to calm down a little. He barked out a laugh. "Got a little carried away there."

"S'okay," said Dave, panting. He rose off the sawhorse and faced Kurt, both of them with their hard dicks out and their pants scrunched below their hips. He reached for Kurt, pulling him close so their erections rubbed against each other.

"Oh, Dave," groaned Kurt. "Still want you so bad. Let's pick up where we left off the other night." He sank to his knees, grabbing Dave by the elbows and tugging him down as well. They kissed sloppily, gasping and moaning; then Kurt dragged Dave forward, landing with his back on the dirty floor. Dave came up almost immediately, yanking off Kurt's dress shoes, and pulling off his pants and underwear in one quick movement. He shed his own jeans and boxers, then reversed direction and straddled Kurt's chest. He bent forward to take Kurt into his mouth, lifting the bottom of the purple dress shirt out of the way. Dave ran his tongue over Kurt's piercing, following it up with a gentle rake of his bottom teeth over the metal bar.

"Unh!" shouted Kurt, grabbing blindingly for and finding Dave's cock. He guided it to his mouth, sucking it in deeply. They blew each other messily, all lips and tongues and dripping saliva; grunting and moaning with mouths crammed full. They were both so needy, so desperate that it took no time at all for both of them to fall over the edge. Kurt went first, filling Dave's mouth with his hot come, and his husband quickly followed suit. They each swallowed each other's load down and collapsed, rolling to the side.

After a few moments, their breathing began to slow. Kurt licked his lips. "So," he said. "You like the new space?"

"I think you've got a winner," replied Dave.

There was a moment of silence, then they both dissolved into laughter.

_**I can speak from experience and say that when you've got a little one (or ones), sometimes you just need to seize the moment, even if there's not much time, or the ambiance is lacking. It gives a whole new meaning to "making it work." Hee! ;) In many ways, this chapter brought back so many memories for me; my teen was a baby a long time ago, but it was amazing what came back to me as soon as I started writing.**_

_**I would love to know what you thought of this chapter, and how our Kurtofsky family is coming along. Reviews make every hour of writing SO worthwhile!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was a real pleasure to write Kurt and Dave so happy and fulfilled with their life together.**_

_**This will be the last full chapter, then I have an epilogue planned. It will be hard to say goodbye to my Kurtofsky SIYT couple again, along with their babies and friends, but I know that if I miss them too much I can always write another sequel, right?**_

_**Oh, and btw, I caved and have a tumblr now. Thefirstmrshummel . tumblr . com Apparently, resistance really IS futile. XD **_

The doorbell rang promptly at six pm. Five minutes prior, Harmony had gotten a familiar, uncomfortable look on her face, quickly followed by an extremely relieved one. Within seconds, the smell hit Dave, who as always marveled at this daughter's timing. "Kurt!" yelled Dave. "Can you get the door? Kinda dealing with a bit of a shit explosion at the moment."

He saw Kurt glide by the nursery door with Melody in his arms. "On my way."

Dave looked down at his eight month old daughter on the changing table, waving her legs and smiling brightly. His irritation melted away in an instant. "Look at what a mess you made," he said in a high voice, grinning back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to keep me and your daddy from leaving." Harmony looked at him like she understood exactly what he'd said, and gurgled back a wordless answer. "What's that?" said Dave. "You don't want us to go?" He cleaned her off with a wipe from the warmer, disposing of it and the diaper efficiently into the Diaper Genie. He grabbed a fresh diaper and fastened it on Harmony, kissing her belly button and then blowing a raspberry on her tummy. She laughed delightedly, putting her small hands on the sides of Dave's face. He straightened and began to button her lavender cotton sleeper back up. "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered. "I sort of wish we didn't have to leave either."

He picked Harmony up off of the table, cuddling her close. "But this is a big night for your daddies. See, when you and Melody were just born, our fifth wedding anniversary came around. We didn't care about doing anything to celebrate it, because were too busy and happy taking care of you guys. But we promised each other that when you were a little bigger, we would go out and celebrate it, just the two of us." He looked at the nursery door, hearing voices come in from the living room. "I don't know what your daddy has planned for us, but he says it going to be amazing, and he's been excited about it for weeks. So even though I kind of wish I could just stay home with you, I'm curious to see what he's got up his sleeve. You know your daddy, he never does anything halfway." He kissed the top of her head and headed down the stairs to the living room.

Kurt was standing near the doorway, handing Melody off to Becca with a smile. The baby eagerly reached out to her, and Dave wondered, and not for the first time, if his daughters had some residual memory of Becca's voice from when they were in the womb. She was certainly one of their favorite people, not that either twin was slow to warm up to people. They often joked that Kurt had definitely passed along his sociability to the girls. Becca took Melody, clad in a yellow nightgown with a gathered bottom, into her arms. Brian was standing next to her, and he caught sight of Dave and Harmony. "There's the other half," he said. "Well, both other halves, I guess."

Dave drew nearer, watching as Harmony lit up with recognition and reached for Brian. Aside from their fathers, they knew Becca and Brian best, and always seemed to love being around them. Dave felt the hesitation about leaving the girls for the first time start to fade just a little. He handed Harmony over. "You're in luck, dude," he said. "I just changed a nuclear bomb-level diaper on this one. She might get wet tonight, but you'll be spared the worst from her, at least." Dave looked over at Melody, raising an eyebrow. "_She _hasn't pooped since lunch. So I make no promises about that one."

"I spend a good portion of my day transferring human organs from dry ice coolers into abdominal cavities," said Brian dryly . "Something tells me a poopy diaper isn't going freak me out too badly. Stop trying to scare us off."

Dave blushed, not realizing he'd been so obvious. "I need to get my jacket," he said. He'd taken it off to change the diaper and accidentally left it upstairs.

"I'll get it for you," said Kurt, brushing a kiss on his cheek as he passed.

Dave was left with Becca and Brian, looking at him with identical knowing expressions. "What?" said Dave, feeling self-conscious.

"Stop being such a worry wart," said Becca. "It's a few hours. You've already got them ready for bed for us, even." She paused to inhale the sweet scent of baby shampoo. "Go have fun with your husband. This is your first date in eight months, try to enjoy it."

Dave shuffled his feet. "I know, it's just…they can be-"

"Adorable?" said Becca, cutting him off. "Fun? Absolutely gorgeous?" She tickled Melody under her arm, resulting in one of those sweet baby belly-laughs that Dave loved to hear.

"A handful, I was going to say," said Dave. "They crawl all over the place, and they're faster than you'd think. I caught Harmony trying to go up the stairs the other day when my back was turned for just a minute. She made it to the third stair before I got her."

"Well, it's a good thing there's two of us, then," replied Becca. At his still concerned expression, she sighed. "Dave, come on. I carried these two _inside me_ for nine months. If you can't trust me and Brian to watch them, who can you trust?"

"I know, I know," he said, chagrined. He _did_ trust them, it was just hard when so much of his life revolved around caring for the twins. Kurt was, of course, very loving and protective; but unlike Dave, he was used to being away from them for hours and a stretch and knowing they were safe.

Kurt returned with Dave's jacket over his arm. He helped him into it, smoothing out the shoulders of the lightly pinstriped grey Hugo Boss suit. Kurt had suggested he pair it with a periwinkle blue shirt and striped tie, and as usual his fashion instincts were right on the money. Dave looked beyond hot, and Kurt glowed at the idea of carrying out his planned evening on the arm of such a handsome specimen. "You look incredible," Kurt said, his green eyes heating. "Everyone's going to be so jealous of me tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Fancy," said Dave. Kurt's slim figure was expertly turned out in a navy blue Valentino suit, with a light pink shirt and slate blue tie. His hair was impeccably styled, and his pale skin almost shimmered. Dave doubted anyone would spare him a glance with someone as beautiful as Kurt next to him.

"Good God," said Becca. "Are you two going to get going, or are you just going to stand here and eat each other up with your eyes all night long? If it wasn't so cute, it'd be sickening."

Dave was saved from responding with a playfully sarcastic comment by the ringing of their doorbell. "Who the hell could that be?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know," said Kurt, slipping past him to the door. Dave didn't miss the gleam of excitement in his eyes. _What in the world is he up to?_ thought Dave.

Kurt pulled the door open. Standing on the other side was a man wearing a black suit, gloves and cap. "Mr. Hummel?" he said. "I'm Scott from Metropolitan Limousine. Your car is ready, whenever you and Mr. Karofsky are ready to depart." He tipped his hat to Kurt and his gaping husband, and retreated back outside.

"You got a _limo_?" said Dave, stunned.

"Of course not," said Kurt, thoroughly enjoying Dave's surprise. "Just a car and driver. They were supposed to send the red Mercedes Benz S-Class, I hope they got it right."

"Kurt…" Dave began.

"I do a lot of business with them," Kurt said. "I got a really sweet deal, I promise. And this way, we don't have to worry about who needs to be the designated driver, right?"

"Well," said Becca, "don't keep the poor guy waiting out there at the curb. Say goodnight to your little girls, and I swear if anything happens, we'll call."

Kurt went over to Brian and Harmony, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Be a good girl for Uncle Brian and Aunt Becca, okay? Daddy loves you, so much."

"Da da! Da dah da!" squealed Harmony, happily.

"That's right, your daddies are going to have so much fun tonight," said Kurt back to her. "And so are you two. Dave, stop gawking and come kiss our babies good night."

Shaking himself out of a daze, Dave turned to Becca and embraced her and Melody together. "G'night, sweet Melody. I'll miss you, but I know you're in good hands. Try not to be too crazypants." He kissed his daughter, then gave Becca a light buss on the cheek. "Thanks, Becca. For everything."

"Anytime," she said, trying to get Melody to wave. "Now finish your goodbyes and get the heck out of here." Kurt and Dave switched places, so that both girls had been properly kissed goodnight by their fathers.

Kurt took Dave's arm. "Come on handsome," he said. "Our chariot awaits." Finally out the door, they walked down to the curb, where the red Mercedes Kurt had mentioned sat idling. The driver opened the back door as they approached, and Kurt and Dave took one more look back towards their house. Brian and Becca stood on the porch holding the twins, encouraging them to wave and blow kisses.

Dave felt his throat tighten a little, looking away so Kurt wouldn't see. He didn't want to ruin anything, especially since Kurt had obviously gone to great lengths to make tonight special. It was just…hard, to let go. He felt Kurt's hand slip into his own, and cleared his throat, forcing a smile. But when he looked up, he was stunned to see the sheen of tears in Kurt's eyes. "Hey," Dave said softly. "Don't be like that. They'll be fine."

"I know they will," sniffed Kurt. "I'm not so sure about _us_, though."

Dave laughed, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "I dunno, babe," he said. "I was hoping you had something planned that might take our minds off of how much we'll miss them." He gestured at the beautifully streamlined sports car. "This is a pretty nice start, I have to say. Makes me wonder what other surprises you've got in store for me."

Kurt brushed under his eyes with the backs of his fingers. "Always with the right words at the right time," he said, reaching up his neck to kiss Dave's lips briefly, smiling. "I love that about you."

They turned and climbed into the car, the driver shutting the door quietly behind them. Dave relaxed onto the butter-soft leather seats, putting his arm around Kurt, who laid his head on his broad shoulder. "Scott," Kurt said, "you have our destination, right?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Hummel," Scott replied. "We should be there in about twenty-five minutes."

"Perfect," said Kurt, snuggling further into Dave's arm. He brought his hand to Dave's tie and played with the ends, tipping his face up. "Wanna make out 'till we get there?" he asked.

"But the driver…" whipered Dave, looking at the back of Scott's head.

"Scott, you don't mind if we make out back here, do you?" asked Kurt, ignoring Dave's horrified shushes.

"Not at all sir," Scott said cheerfully. "Happens all the time. Just pretend I'm not here."

Kurt looked at Dave. "I'm a wedding planner, sweetheart. I have more stories about what goes on in the back of limos than RuPaul has wigs." He lowered his voice. "I can guarantee you that Scott up there has seen way more shocking things, than a married couple sucking face on their fifth wedding anniversary."

"But-" started Dave, only to be interrupted by Kurt planting his lips on his open mouth. Quite easily, he was distracted by the slide of Kurt's tongue, and the nibbling of his lips. The ride to wherever the hell they were going went by quickly, and in no time, their necking was interrupted by Scott.

"We're coming upon our destination, gentlemen," he said.

Kurt and Dave broke apart, smiling. They helped straighten each other's hair and clothing, managing to slip in another couple of kisses along the way. They were finally looking presentable again, when the car came to a stop. "Close your eyes," Kurt said to Dave, as Scott got out of the car to open the door.

"Seriously?" Dave said, laughing a little.

"C'mon, humor me," said Kurt. "I really want you to get the full effect of the surprise. Please?"

"Whatever you want," said Dave, obediently closing his eyes. He heard the car door open, and felt Kurt slide away from him. Dave held out his hand and Kurt grasped it, guiding him out of the car. When he was finally standing up, Kurt took his shoulders and gently turned him to face a different direction.

"Okay, Dave," he said, excitedly. "You can open your eyes." Kurt watched, pleased as could be, as Dave opened his eyes and stared. His jaw dropped at the wall of glass and metal in front of him, topped with an enormous sign identifying their destination. _Trump International Hotel and Tower_, it read.

"Holy shit," Dave breathed. He'd driven past the luxury hotel a few times, but never been inside it. He knew Kurt had, though. Several of Sheer Elegance's wealthiest clients had had their weddings at the Trump Hotel.

"We have reservations at Sixteen," said Kurt, referring to the hotel's Michelin star restaurant. "Surprised?"

"Uh, yeah," said Dave, wide-eyed. They hadn't been someplace without a children's menu since before the twins were born. And even before that, they ate mostly at smaller restaurants and bistros. Dining at Sixteen was an extravagance, like nothing they'd done since the night after they'd become engaged, when they splurged on dinner at L20 in Lincoln Park.

"Excellent!" said Kurt, taking Dave's arm and guiding him into the lobby. They moved through the spacious room and into a zebrawood paneled elevator, pressing the button for the sixteenth floor. When they got there, the doors opened to reveal a passageway with huge, floor-to-ceiling wine racks behind glass on either side. They walked a short distance and finally came to the entrance of Sixteen, where they approached the _Maître D's station._

"Can I help you?" asked the tuxedoed man.

"We have a reservation for two, under Karofsky-Hummel," said Kurt smoothly. "We should be in the River Room?"

"Ah yes," said the Maître D, making a mark in his book. "Welcome to Sixteen." He turned to a black-suited hostess beside him. "Julie will show you to your table." In a quieter voice, he addressed the hostess. "They're at table twenty-two." Kurt and Dave followed Julie through the restaurant, and Dave tried not to gawk like some kind of rube. He was married to one of the most sophisticated, urbane men he'd ever met, and had come a long way from when he considered Breadstix in Lima as the height of fine dining. Still, the restaurant was eye-poppingly opulent, and he couldn't help goggling a bit.

Julie sat the two men at a table right near the window, treating them to a breathtaking view of the Chicago River, and further away, Navy Pier. She told them their server would be along in a moment, and left after wishing them a lovely dinner and happy anniversary. Once she was gone, Dave turned to Kurt, who was resting his chin on his hand and grinning from ear to ear. "Kurt," Dave said lovingly. "This is really over the top. You didn't need to go all out like this. I'm home watching Law and Order marathons and eating leftovers for lunch every day. I'd have been happy with something even a hundred times less extravagant, you know."

"I know," Kurt responded, taking his hand off his face and linking it with Dave's on the crisp white tablecloth. "But you deserve the best. I get told all the time that I do a great job at what I do. The brides tell me, the vendors I work with, my employees…" At Dave's look, he amended with a chuckle, "With the exception of Darlene, of course. But my point is, I don't have to look far to feel like all my hard work is appreciated. But you, Dave? You're an unsung hero. No one's there to tell you how fantastic you are at the million things a day you do to take care of Harmony and Melody. It gets taken for granted, even by me sometimes. But you're doing the most important job on the planet, as far as I'm concerned – raising our children. You're brilliant at it, and if you don't think that makes you deserve the best fifth anniversary celebration someone with my connections can put together, you're nuts."

"Wow," said Dave, blinking away the moisture in his eyes at Kurt's heartfelt words. "I guess maybe I take it for granted too. It doesn't seem like such a big deal to me, most of the time. They're my babies, so I take care of them. End of story." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "Or apparently, not. So thank you, Kurt, for saying that. For feeling it. And now, if you like, I'll allow you to spoil me all you want."

"It'll be my pleasure," said Kurt, with a heated glint in his eyes that made Dave feel a little warm.

He was going to say something back, but noticed was interrupted by movement beside him. Their server had arrived, along with a short haired, attractive woman holding two filled champagne flutes. "Good evening, gentlemen," said the waiter. "My name is Carl, and I'll be serving you this evening, along with my associates Susan and Greg. This is Rachael Lowe, our sommelier." He indicated the woman next to him, who brought over the glasses and placed them in front of the couple.

"I understand this is your anniversary?" she said. At Kurt's nod, she continued. "Congratulations. To start you out, we have two glasses of 2002 Veuve Clicquot Gold Label Reserve." Dave tried to keep his eyebrows from flying up; knowing wine as he did, he was well aware that a bottle of that kind of champagne went for around three hundred dollars.

Karl stepped forward with two small plates, each holding a large white spoon. "This evening's amuse bouche is a chilled avocado soup with kumquat, jalapeño and mint." He placed the dishes in front of Dave and Kurt, who oohed and ahhed over the beautiful presentation and wonderful smell. "Enjoy, gentlemen," he said, then departed behind Rachael.

Kurt plucked his flute off the table. "I'd like to make a toast," he said. "To my husband, who is everything I could have ever hoped for. The best spouse, the best father, and the best lover that anyone could have."

Dave raised his glass and tapped it against Kurt's. "I could make a toast too, but I'd probably just say the same thing. Happy anniversary, Kurt. I love you."

"And I love you," replied Kurt, putting his glass down and pulling his hand reluctantly away. "We'd better eat these, while they're still at the right temperature." They each downed the contents of the spoon, nearly moaning as the mild coolness of the avocado, the heat of the jalapeño and the tartness of the kumquat exploded on their tongues.

"God, that was awesome," said Dave. A thought occurred to him. "Hey, we didn't get menus."

"No need for them," answered Kurt, as their dishes were discreetly taken away. "We're having the five course tasting menu. Three different dishes for each course, with separate wine pairings."

"Kurt," said Dave, ready to balk again at the indulgence. But as the appetizer course arrived (caviar two ways, yellowfin tuna tartare and Foie Gras with a blueberry compote; to be consumed with the champagne they'd already been served), he stopped himself. He said he'd let Kurt spoil him, and he was a man of his word. He smiled. "This is wonderful. Thank you again, for bringing me here, for setting this all up."

"You're welcome," said Kurt. "Shall we eat?"

The food tasted as incredible as it looked, and every course seemed to just get better and better. The wines were perfectly chosen and poured. And the staff was attentive without being suffocating. All in all, it was the best meal they'd ever had, and one they knew they'd remember forever. They were lingering over the dessert course (a Maralumi milk chocolate parfait, Greek yogurt panna cotta, and grapefruit-tequila sorbet, all served with a luscious ruby port wine), when Kurt pulled a small object out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He placed it in front of Dave. It was a box, tastefully wrapped in silver paper with a creamy satin ribbon.

"For me?" said Dave. He'd already given Kurt his present earlier at their house. A few weeks before, Dave had arranged for Zoe, Sheer Elegance's photographer, to come over and shoot him and the girls. The result was a beautifully framed portrait of Dave lying on the floor in jeans and a black button-down shirt. Harmony was sitting in front of him holding a silk daisy, and Melody was draped over Dave's hip, smiling directly into the camera. Kurt loved it, and couldn't wait to hang it in his office the very next day. Kurt nodded, with a sly smile, so Dave opened the gift carefully. He lifted the lid, and sitting in a velvet base was a plastic card with the hotel's logo on it. "What's this?" he asked.

Kurt leaned forward, eyes hot and voice low. "It's a key, for one of the Tower rooms."

"We're spending the night?" Dave asked, hesitantly. Even though he appreciated the gesture, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with leaving the twins overnight on their first real date since becoming parents.

"Of course not," said Kurt. "I don't want to spend a whole night away from the girls just yet. I think we'll be able to do it eventually, but we'll have to work our way up to it."

"So the room is just for…" Dave trailed off, finally getting the picture.

"Mmm hmm," hummed Kurt. "A nice, private room. If they set it up how I requested, it'll be a corner one, with an unoccupied room on the other side." Under the table, he rubbed his foot against the back of Dave's calf. "What do you say to a couple of hours with almost zero chance of being interrupted, Mr. Karofsky?"

"Would it be gauche of me to say, 'check, please?'" asked Dave.

Kurt snorted with laughter. "A little, yeah. But unnecessary, as it turns out. They already know to put the dinner on the room, with a twenty percent tip. Finish your port, and we can head up to the forty-third floor."

Dave complied, and within minutes he and Kurt were back in the elevator. Being the only ones in it, Dave took advantage of the idle time by pressing Kurt up against the wall and kissing his brains out. They we both flushed by the time the doors opened, and were grateful no one was standing there waiting for the elevator. Holding hands, they made their way to the very end of the hallway, where Kurt slipped the card into the door and opened it. The room was as luxe as Dave had imagined, with a huge king sized bed, gorgeous furnishings, and an enormous window with a spectacular view of the city. The was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket with two flutes next to the window, along with what he recognized as Kurt's leather tote bag.

"We're going to call home first," said Kurt. "Make sure everything's going okay. Because once we start, I don't want to stop for any reason. I want every part of you all to myself tonight." He pressed a kiss to Dave's lips, trailing his tongue along his bottom lip before biting into it gently. "Why don't you open the champagne, while I do that?"

By the time Kurt had gotten Becca on the phone, Dave had the wine poured into the glasses and was heading back to him. The twins were still up, but everything was going perfectly fine. Becca obligingly held the phone up to each baby, and Kurt put his phone on speaker so they could both hear Harmony and Melody's excited babbling. They both said goodnight to their daughters, and to Becca and Brian, then Kurt disconnected the call. He took a glass from Dave and clinked it against his husband's. "To us," he said simply.

Dave began to harden slightly at the dark, molten look in Kurt's eyes. "To us," he agreed, and they both downed their drinks in a few fast gulps. They looked at each other for a long, hot moment, letting the tension build a little further. Kurt broke first, throwing his free arm around Dave and attacking his lips. They stumbled back towards the window, unseeingly trying to find the table to discard their flutes on. Finally managing it without breaking anything, their hands were free and they started pulling at each other's clothes desperately. It didn't take long before they were both down to their underwear; Kurt in dark red Calvin Klein briefs and Dave in black, soft jersey boxers. Wanting to draw things out in a way they didn't really have the opportunity for at home, Kurt made no move to remove either, instead taking Dave's hand and tugging him towards the bed. They climbed on, and spent a few blissful moments kissing and rubbing against each other. "Tell me, Kurt," said Dave raspily, after taking a moment to catch his breath. "Did you think about this a lot, while you were planning tonight? What it would be like, when you finally got me alone in this room?"

"God, yes," gasped Kurt. "Thought about it so much."

"Like when?" Dave said teasingly. "Maybe in the shower, in the morning? What did you do then, huh? Did you touch yourself? Jerk your hard cock, thinking about how much you wished it were my hand?"

"I did," said Kurt, breathing fast and eyes widened almost innocently.

"Show me," said Dave, slipping Kurt's briefs off and leaving him nude on the brown silk bedspread. "Show me how you did it." Kurt's hand eagerly reached for his erection, stroking the hard length up and down firmly. The contrast of Kurt's pearly skin against the dark bedding was an enticing sight, and Dave drank it in. "Did you think about how we'd do it? Who would top? I love that about us, you know. That you love to fuck me, just as much as you love to be fucked. I feel the same way, baby. Love to fill you up with my cock, but I love you filling me with yours, too." Kurt moaned, and Dave saw a bead of pre-come appear at the tip of Kurt's cock. "You're getting close, Kurt. Which way do you want it tonight? Fill, or be filled?"

Surprisingly, Kurt stopped stroking and laughed shakily. "Sometimes I think you can actually read my mind," he said, to Dave's puzzlement. "I want it both ways, Dave." He brought his hands to Dave's cheeks and kissed him. "Why don't you take off your shorts, and I'll show you what I mean." He then got off the bed, padding over to where his bag was and bringing it over. As Dave slipped his boxers off, Kurt pulled out some of the provisions he'd packed and had messengered to the hotel that morning. A bottle of lube and condoms, of course. But he also extracted a brand new item, one he'd purchased specifically for tonight.

He slid onto the bed and handed the flared latex object to Dave. "Another present for me?" said Dave, playfully. "Oooh! It's a butt plug. Really, sweetie, you shouldn't have."

"It's more for me," said Kurt, "at least tonight. I thought maybe you could work this big plug inside of me, and I could have it in the whole time I'm fucking you." He paused, raising an eyebrow. "It's a little different than any of the ones we've used before though."

"How so?" asked Dave, intrigued.

"It's…interactive," said Kurt, flipping the plug upside down and showing him the button on the bottom. He thumbed it, and the plug began to vibrate strongly. Once he'd seen that Dave understood, he clicked it off. "That's your button now," he said. "Even though I'm going to be fucking you into that mattress until there's a Dave-shaped impression in it, you get to decide when I get to feel _that_ inside me. You like?"

Dave plucked the plug from Kurt's hand, smiling devilishly. "I like _very_ much," he said. "Lay back, Kurt." While his husband did exactly as instructed, Dave grabbed the lube, squirting a generous amount of it on the toy. He pushed Kurt's knees apart and brought the bluntly pointed tip of the plug to Kurt's entrance, rubbing in gentle circles. "Now, how did you say that button works again?" he said, then pressed down on the base. Kurt moaned as he felt the vibrations along the sensitive rim. "Riiiight," said Dave. "Like that." He started to work the plug in, turning the vibrations off and on at will, and leaving Kurt a writhing, disheveled mess. When he got to the widest part of the plug – which was quite large indeed, at least two and a half inches across – he held it in place, stretching Kurt to his limit and enjoying his responsive cries at the near painful burn.

"Dave, it's…oh God!", Kurt keened. Neither he nor Dave had touched his cock, but he was hard as marble regardless.

"Too much?" asked Dave, chuckling a little at how Kurt shook his head rapidly. "How about this, then?" He turned the plug on, and Kurt went a little crazy, thrusting violently with his hips and forcing the plug the rest of the way in. Dave turned the toy off, giving Kurt a moment to recover.

"Fuck, Dave," Kurt gasped. "Thought I was going to come for a minute. I think that's enough for me for now, or this will be over any moment."

"Does that mean it's my turn?" said Dave. "Time for me to be all stretched out and stuffed full?"

"Oh, you'll get what's coming to you," Kurt said, calming a bit and breathing a little slower. He got to his knees and reached over for the lube, hissing as the plug moved inside him. Dave moved to lay beneath him on the bed, as Kurt coated two of his fingers with lubricant and worked them inside his husband's hole. He scissored and separated the digits, fingering Dave open expertly until the larger man was gasping and groaning. Withdrawing his fingers, he grabbed a condom and smoothed it on, adding a dollop of lube. He brought the head of his aching erection to Dave's entrance, then stopped.

"Kuuuuuurt..." Dave breathed out in a pleading moan.

"Do you remember the first time I was ever inside you, Dave?" said Kurt, just barely pressing on the puckered hole.

"Ye...yeah," stammered Dave. It had certainly been memorable, since it was the first time he'd ever bottomed for anyone. It wasn't that he'd been afraid of it before that, or weirded out. But with his two previous lovers, both of whom had been smaller men like Kurt, there was just the presumption that he'd be the one on top. Neither of the relationships, if you could even call them that, had lasted long enough for him to get around to making the request to switch things up.

"You were so nervous, at first," said Kurt in a soft, heated voice. "But so eager, at the same time, wanting my swollen cock inside you. I loved how much you wanted it, wanted me. _Trusted _me, to be the first person inside your virgin ass." He took Dave's prick in his hand and started to stroke it gently, almost tenderly. "You were so hot, so fucking tight, as I spread you open."

"Unnnnnghh," groaned Dave, the combination of Kurt's ministrations, and his walk down memory lane making him has hot and hard as he could imagine being possible.

Pressing forward, Kurt slid inside Dave's passage, sucking in a breath. When his balls met the curve of Dave's ass, he stopped for a moment. "You still are. So hot, so tight, so perfect. Taking every inch of me, of everything I have to give." With the hand not working Dave's erection, he reached for him and linked their fingers together. Dave opened his eyes, and Kurt began to thrust back and forth into him, silently demanding they keep eye contact. "I love you," he said, undulating against his husband. "A year, five years, twenty years…forever, and I'll always want you this much."

Dave clenched tightly around Kurt's hardness. "Me too, Kurt," he said. "Could never imagine not wanting this…not needing this. _You_. God, I fucking love you so much."

They lost their words at that point, Kurt beginning to pound into Dave harder, and strengthening his grip on his cock. Dave was getting close, could feel his balls begin to draw up and the slow burn in his lower belly. He reached over Kurt's hip to where he could feel the base of the plug, and pressed it firmly so the tip pressed against his prostate. Kurt's mouth opened in a silent cry, as Dave felt his release boil up inside him. "C…c..oming Kurt! Oh God, oh _fuck…_come with me baby, please!" With the last bit of sanity he had left, he pressed the button on the bottom of the plug.

"Daaaaaaaaaave!" screamed Kurt, thrusting harder than ever and spilling into the condom uncontrollably. His grip on Dave's erection became so tight it was nearly painful; with one last mighty jerk, Dave came, spurting white ropes of jizz all over the both of them. Kurt collapsed onto him, spent and exhausted. Dave reached around to turn off the toy, then soothingly rubbed Kurt's ass cheeks softly.

After a few minutes, Kurt lifted his head and kissed Dave's lips chastely. "Happy anniversary, Dave," he whispered. He pulled out of his husband, removing the condom and tying it off.

"Happy anniversary, Kurt," murmured Dave back. Gentle fingers reached between Kurt's legs and gingerly, carefully removed the plug. He rubbed his nose against Kurt's in an Eskimo kiss. "I've heard the bathrooms in this place are unbelievable," he said. "Wanna take a shower and check it out with me?"

Thirty minutes later, freshly showered and changed into the comfortable clothes that Kurt had thoughtfully packed for them, Kurt and Dave climbed into the red Mercedes and headed home. They ignored Becca and Brian's pointed looks and barely concealed grins at their different attire, and said their goodnights after thanking the couple profusely for babysitting. They then made their way upstairs and into the nursery, where Harmony and Melody slumbered deeply and peacefully next to each other in the crib. Kurt and Dave put their arms around each other, and watched their babies sleep.

"You know," said Kurt, resting his head on Dave's shoulder. "Theoretically speaking, there must be someone else in the world as happy as us right now. But it's hard to imagine."

Dave brushed his lips against Kurt's hair. "Impossible," he scoffed, smiling broadly.

_**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but it would up a little long, which I hope makes up for the tardiness. If you forgive me, and enjoy this chapter, please leave a review! :D**_

_**TheFirstMrsHummel has never been to the Trump Hotel or Sixteen, but hopes that her internet research got things somewhat correct. And since Sixteen doesn't have their menu or wine list online (it apparently changes every day), this foodie got her ideas for Dave and Kurt's anniversary meal from the Le Bernardin tasting menu, and Bacchus, where I had the most amazing meal of my life with Mr. TheFirstMrsHummel.**_


	7. Epilogue

_**So here it is, the end of yet another chapter in the lives of Kurt and Dave a la SIYT. I have enjoyed so much going back to revisit them, and can only thank LizziePoodle one more time for this amazing prompt. It would have never happened without her, so whatever love you have for this story, goes out to her too. {{{hugs}}}**_

One might think that when the twin daughters of Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky turned one year old, the resulting party would be a grandiose production just short of a royal wedding. With all of Kurt's connections and expertise in event planning, one might expect a rented carousel, live music, or a fourteen tier cake that reached the ceiling. Clowns were out, because they creeped Dave out in a way that Kurt tried very hard not to find amusing; but surely at least a pony ride was to be expected.

On the contrary, though, Melody and Harmony's first birthday party was held in their fathers' small brick bungalow, mostly in the living room. Decorations were limited to some streamers and balloons, and although the cake was very pretty (one of Kurt's favorite bakers had created a whimsical topsy-turvy cake in bright colors), it was only two tiers tall. Kurt got his fill of coordinating complicated events at work, thank you very much. This party was about family and friends, and of course the two little girls currently charming the socks off of each and every one of their guests. It was a casual, happy and warm gathering, and in the eyes of the Karofsky-Hummels, it was just perfect.

It was on a Thursday evening, so everyone from Sheer Elegance could attend. Stacy was standing in the corner next to Justin, looking at each other as they talked in such a way that Kurt suspected there might be another "internal" S.E. wedding in the future. Three months ago, Kurt had walked into the video editing suite after normal office hours without knocking, only to find his receptionist in his videographer's lap, the two of them making out like crazy. Stacy had been mortified, and Justin apologetic, but Kurt had just laughed and congratulated them on finally getting past the awkward flirting stage. As someone who had used his offices for an impromptu tryst with his husband on more than one occasion, Kurt figured it would be awfully hypocritical to get upset about it. Darlene had even come, passing over a colorfully wrapped package as she entered, smirking. "I only have two things to say," she said to Kurt and Dave. "One? FYI, I don't sing that stupid birthday song. And two? This is the noisiest, most annoying toy I was able to locate in the greater Chicago area. You're welcome." Zoe flitted about the room snapping photos, even though Kurt tried to insist that the party was completely off the clock. She succinctly informed him that she wouldn't have made a career out of photography if she didn't love taking pictures, and shooed him away with a smile.

Both Kurt and Dave's parents had driven in for the occasion, along with Finn, his wife Debbie, and their two sons. Eight year old Jacob was sitting on Burt's lap, talking animatedly to his grandfather, and ten year old Edward (Debbie had been more than a wee bit of a Twilight fangirl back when they were born, to Finn's never-ending embarrassment) was stuffing chips in his mouth in a way Kurt recognized all too well from when he lived with his step-brother. Dave's parents sat next to Becca and Brian, watching as both girls repeatedly stood by hauling themselves up by the arm of the couch, then fell on their diaper-clad butts and giggled delightedly. A couple of the moms from Dave's playgroup had stopped over with their kids, and the whole house was filled with conversation and laughter.

Kurt looked at Dave, smiling. "I think it's time, don't you?"

"Definitely," said Dave, going into the kitchen.

Kurt clapped his hands. "Okay, everybody, it's cake time!" he announced. Sounds of approval resulted, especially from the kids. Dave entered the living room with Harmony and Melody's high chairs, and set them up in the middle of the room. He and Kurt then went to pick up their cheerfully babbling babies, who of course had no idea what was going on, yet still seemed to pick up on the excitement in the room. Once settled into their chairs, Kurt and Dave hopped into the kitchen to get the two cupcakes that matched the birthday cake, each with a candle stuck on it. They lit the candles quickly, then Dave snaked his hand around the corner of the kitchen door to flip off the lights. Slowly, so as not to extinguish the candles, they walked back into the living room, harmonizing beautifully.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you…_

The voices of the other guests joined in, except of course, as promised, by Darlene. Each twin was presented with her own cupcake, and they stared at the candle flames, fascinated. Dave mimed blowing to them, but both girls took one look at their father's pursed lips and began making smacking noises, looking for a kiss instead. Everyone laughed, and Kurt and Dave finally gave up and blew the candles out themselves, before wax dripped onto the pink and purple frosting. Melody and Harmony didn't need any direction about what to do with the cupcakes once they were unwrapped, though. They managed to get at least some of the treat in their mouths, but most of it wound up all over their faces and in their hair. A bath was definitely in the cards tonight, for both of them. Kurt and Dave cut the main cake for the rest of their guests and served the pieces, and soon the room was buzzing with talk and laughter again.

A few hours later, their daughters bathed and put to bed, Kurt and Dave collapsed on the couch. They looked around at the mess; plates and cups everywhere, discarded wrapping paper and toys strewn about. "Maybe we should just set it all on fire, and start over again in a new place," said Kurt laughing lightly.

Dave snorted. "That would be easier, I suppose," he replied. "But it's okay, we'll shovel it all out somehow. If nothing else, my mom and Carole are in town through the weekend, and we can always throw ourselves on their mercy."

"Just tell me we can wait until tomorrow to start," said Kurt. "I don't think I can face it now."

"Totally agree," replied Dave. "I'm going to see if I can dig out a clean glass and have some wine. You want some too?"

"Yeah, that would be great," said Kurt. He slipped off his shoes and curled his legs under him, smiling gratefully when Dave returned with two healthy pours of red wine. He took a sip and relaxed back into the cushions. "Mmmmm…that's nice. Thanks, honey."

"Welcome," said Dave, drinking from his own glass. "But why're you all the way over there?" He lifted his arm. "C'mere, Fancy. I need a snuggle after all of that activity today." Kurt complied eagerly, sliding over and putting his head on Dave's shoulder. They sat there in the dim living room in comfortable silence, sipping their wine and listening to the soft sounds of their house settling around them.

"It was a great party," said Kurt, finally. "Not that the girls will remember it, but we've got lots of pictures and video to show them one day. I don't think we could have put together a better first birthday party."

"One year old already," mused Dave. "I used to think it was just a figure of speech when people would say 'time flies' or 'they grow up so fast'. It's totally true, though. They'll be walking on their own before we know it, and then they won't even be babies anymore."

"Toddlers," said Kurt. He sighed, but it was a happy one. "On the one hand, it's kind of scary to see them grow up at all. But," he said, twisting to face Dave, "it's wonderful too. Exciting, to see what kind of kids they're going to be; how their personalities will evolve, and what they'll be good and not so good at."

Dave bent his head and kissed Kurt's head. "Mmm hmm. They'll do great. How could they not? We're pretty good parents, you know." They both chuckled. "Speaking of which…" said Dave trailing off.

"Oh, now _there's_ a segue if I've ever hear one," said Kurt, pulling away to look at Dave with a grin. "Something on your mind, dear?"

"I've been thinking lately," started Dave. "We have so much, Kurt. We're in a great place financially, and I'm able to be a full time parent. And we have so much love in this house, so much that I'm surprised it doesn't bust out the windows." He paused, taking Kurt's hand. "I'm not saying we should do anything right away. But maybe we could at least think about, um, adding to our family someday?"

"Sounds like you've already been thinking about it," said Kurt, raising an eyebrow. He didn't mind, since he'd have been lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind as Melody and Harmony's birthday approached. "Not really sure if Becca's up for another round of IVF, though."

"I wouldn't want to ask her again," said Dave. "What she and Brian did, especially at this point in their lives, was incredible. I was thinking more about adoption."

"Really?" said Kurt. When trying to have a baby the first time around, they'd discounted the idea. It was easily as expensive as the fertility treatments, and healthy babies were rarely available, especially to a gay couple.

"I know we decided not to go that route before," said Dave. "But we've had our babies. We've changed diapers, and been puked on, and all that fun stuff. Maybe this time we could open up our home to an older kid…one who's harder to place, who really _needs_ a family like ours."

"Wow," said Kurt, considering. "I never really thought about it before. I mean, a lot of those older kids, they've been in foster care…come from tough home situations. Would we be ready to take on that kind of thing? Would we be qualified to help a child like that?"

"Kurt, everything might be pretty sweet for us now," said Dave. "But you and I…we both had a long, hard road to get here from where we were as kids. We both know what it's like to feel unwanted, unloved. Like freaks in our own skin; not good enough for anyone or anything. It was a long time ago, but I still remember what it was like, how _hard_ it was. Don't you?"

Kurt didn't like to think about it much, since it seemed like that part of his life almost belonged to someone else. Like a movie he'd watched, or old TV show. But of course, it was all still there inside him, underneath the fabulousness and confidence. The death of his mother so early in his life had left scars that would never go away. She hadn't meant to leave him, but the feeling of being abandoned was there all the same. He'd been picked on, made fun of, and ostracized much of his childhood and adolescence, even though things had started to improve in the latter half of high school. And of course, even though it had all been forgiven, there was what happened with Dave at the beginning of junior year. Kurt had truly feared for his safety, for his very life back then. Sure, there were people who had it a lot worse than him growing up, but his journey had hardly been smooth sailing. And of course, neither had Dave's.

"I do," said Kurt. "We both went through a lot, and had people help us along the way, so that we could be happy and secure as adults. I guess maybe we could think about being those people, for someone else."

"I love you, Kurt," said Dave, moving in for a quick kiss. "Whatever our family is, or becomes, our love will always be the heart of it. No matter what happens."

"Families are always changing," Kurt agreed. "But you're right – that's one thing that will always stay the same. I love you too, Dave." He picked up his wineglass and tipped it towards Dave to clink them together. "To our family," he said.

"To our family," Dave repeated. They each took a swallow, then cuddled back together on the couch in the peaceful quiet of their home.

_**I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews for this story, and for being so patient for the final chapter. I'd never started a new story without finishing the old one, and I think I've discovered that working on multiple stories at the same time is not such a good thing for me. But thanks for hanging in there, and I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this tale.**_

_**Will there be more in the SIYT universe? Only time and the muse will tell. But I'll never say never when it comes to these guys. XD**_


End file.
